dark side of prison
by loverofhell
Summary: its going to be a yaoi and mpreg , atemu yugi are the same height 5.7 and they are demons yami is going to be smaller than atemu and yugi plus yami is human will yami be atemu's and yugi's meal or will there be love in the air,the gaurds are a bit evil and it going to be a bit scary in the beginning of this story so i really hope you will enjoy this because its my very fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

dark side of prison

* * *

summary...it going be a yaoi and a mpreg , Atemu yugi are the same height 5.8 and they are demons and yami with be a smaller height 5.6 ,the guards with be evil to humans yami is a human plus its going to be a bit scary in the beginning... so this is my first ever story , i hope you enjoy it ...

* * *

chapter one

Yami woke up to a sunny day and was sitting in bed so he got up and got dressed he was dressed in a red shirt and black pants and black boots . He went out to get his friends and hang out for a while ,his friends where Seto , Marik and Bakura ,they where all having a laugh when evil guards came to his village for human food stock for the demons who where in the prison where they worked . The guards really never cared for their own species. Very one was screaming for their lives so yami and the others where trying to excape from the guard but they all got caught by them . So all of that village so in a cage to go to the prison what had all the demons in it . Yami and the others never said a word untill the guards left them but that would not be untill they where in the prison .

They where traveling down the road . ( if you want to know who was in the cage it was all the village children , their mums and dads where at the village ) Yami was thinking of his mum and dad and thinking to him self ...what do they want us for and our we going to die... he came out of his thought and asked one of the guards .

" guard where are you taking us and what are you going to do to us ?" yami said

the guard looked up and said shouted " SHUT UP BRAT AND BE QUITE WILL YOU AND DON'T BE FUCKING NOSY GOT IT ", Yami just opened his mouth and shut his mouth when Marlik put his arm on him .

They got there in three hours and yami and the others where starting to get scared and the others from the village part from yami barakura and seto where crying as well .

* * *

In the prison it was field day and all the demons where out doing there own thing . Atemu and yugi where like the higher demons of the prison all the demons gave them respect and they where waiting for their food stock to come in . yami seto marik and the others came to a stop where they got let out of the cage , the gaurds where ordering them to move it through the path and yami seto and marik seen the demons looking at them all. Yami and the his friends where looking at the demons and each other while the guards where pushing them along to hurry up and they did hurry up and they came to the prison doors . They where open so they all went in and walked half way down and seen a door saying the word [ food stock ] and now they new they where going to die .

( flashback of hour ago )

" Hey Atemu ! " said yugi

" what yugi !" said Atemu

" look at them !" said yugi

" ahhh yes the food as come " said Atemu

" oh yes i cant wait for them to come in the cell so he we can snack away " said yugi

" yes yes they will bring them to our cells so we can our snack " said atemu

( flashback end )

yami was with the others in this really dark room waiting for them to go to their death and seto marik and yami with bakura where scared now and they where sweating away . seto went first to the cell no 456 and then marlik went after seto to a nother cell , and the cell no was 567 and then it was bakura's turn after Marik and he went to cell 468 . Now it's yami's turn to go to the cells and the cell no was 666 , so seto was on the fourth floor with bakura . Then marik was on the fifth floor and yami was on the sixth floor all waiting in there cells for the demons to eat them .

Atemu and yugi where with there friends talking about there food . They where with joey malik and royu now it was time for them to go back in there cells .

Joey was first to get there and he walked in and stopped when he seen seto and then seto started shaking and was more scared and shakey when joey walk over to his meal then he sniffed seto he could not eat him " so want to make deal ? " joey said

"" what deal " said seto

" oh how bout i fuck you and ill give you a child ? ... it's ya or nah you pick "said joey

" what said " said seto

" huh if you pick ya... you will have your child what you have been longing for ...but if you pick no then i have to eat you .. ya know ?" said joey

" hummm i have wanted a child of my own ...you know what ill have your child " said seto

" good " said joey

malik was next same for malik what happened with joey and seto . The same goes for bakura and ryou as well .

Atem and yugi was the last to get to their cell and they walked in smelling fear but they could not see it they knew some think was in their cell with them .

Yami was hiding from them because he was fearing them by now and was scared . Because he did not know what was happening with his friends . Last time yami saw his friend was in food stock room and then seen his friends that where getting dragged away for him .

Yami was watching them from the corner of the darkest part of their cell and saw them looking for him it only took them five seconds to find him .


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

"Oh my my my look what we got here yugi" said Atemu

"what is it Atemu" said yugi

"its our meal" said Atemu

"awww look its shaking" said yugi

"yes i see that its shaking bet its scared" said Atemu

"i think it is" said yugi

yami seen the demons looking at him and moving closer to him and he was scared to bits that he saw the demon with black hair and purple ends with blond framing his face more getting closer to him while the other demon was waiting for his share just looking at his mate then back to him and yami saw the demons hair that looked like the first demons hair .So this demon had black hair with crimson ends and blond going up his hair in lighting strips and framing his face a bit .Yugi's eyes where bright purple and Atemu's eyes where blood red and yami was scared of their eyes

Yugi came really close to yami , and he bent down to eat him but he stopped only five centermeters away to get a good sniff of him and the other demon who was looking at his mate and back to the human but yugiwas sniffing their meal and went back to his mate and looked at him with a sad face.

"what is it yugi" said Atemu

"I cant eat him" said yugi

"why not its are meal" said Atemu

"because i have sniffed him and he smells like a bit female so he can carry children" said yugi .

"WHAT?" said Atemu

"go over and sniff him" said yugi

"ok love" said Atemu

so Atemu went over to him and gave a quick sniff over him and gave a small evil smile yami looked at him and the smile what the demon was senting of worryed yami . Atemu turned to his mate and said "yes he does smell a bit female but he is male though" and then turned to yami

"what is your name human" said Atemu

"I..Its Y..Y..Yami w..why d..d.. you" ask said yami stuttering out

"so its yami is it" said atemu

"yes" said yami

"ok yami my name is Atemu and this is yugi my mate" said atemu

"oh hi" said yami

Atemu can you come over here for a second will you so i can have word with you" said yugi

"ATEMU NOW" said yugi

"ok ok yugi" said Atemu

yugi was wispering in his mates ear then looking at yami then back to his mates ear again ... "so what do you think of that Atemu" said yugi

"ok i will try" said Atemu

"ok" said yugi ... Atemu walked back to yami and looked at him and yami was getting scared now because all they where doing was looking at him with their eyes

"yami i will make a deal with you" said Atemu

"w..what s..sort of d..deal" said yami

"oh how about we in me and yugi become your mates and you let us have a child with you" said Atemu

"W..W...W..WHAT" said yami

"sigh" HUMM YES OR NO YOU CHOOSE NOW? said Atemu

"what would you say if we let you hold the baby and be one of us for the babys sake when he/she comes or if not we will end your life and kill you now" said Atemu

"huh do have to choose now" said yami

"YES" shouted both demons at the same time

"humm" yami thought and was thinking now (ok what should i do let them have their way with me and i have there child well they said they would eat me if i dont mate with them.) yami came out of his thoughts and said "ok you have me" . The two demons looked at him and smiled "ok but on one condision you have to eat humans becuase the gaurds will know ok" said yugi

"oh huh do i have to" said yami

"yes you do" said yugi

"huh ok then but i want to know bout my friends" said yami

"we will try are best for you" said both demons

"thank you" said yami

good now come here yami said Atemu

"o..oh o..ok" said yami , and yami took small steps walking over to them ,we are waiting for you yami . "Oh god" yami mummaled before saying "ok im coming over" .

yami came over and Atemu and yugi started kissing yami ..Atemu was kissing yami's mouth and yugi was kissing yami's neck and stopped then let yami to their nice king size bed . "oh bye the way could you be a virgin" said Atemu

yami looked away turning red ."oh i see you are and this is your first time with two demons is it" said Atemu and yami still looking down even more redder than ever nodded {"a yes it is"} . yami looked at the two demons "S..s..s..so b..b.. be g..g...g...gen...gentle w..will y..you" said yami shyly and ever going beet root red in his face and looking down at the floor instead of looking at the two demons.

* * *

mating time scene

Atemu and yugi started kissing again yugi was kissing back of yami's neck and Atemu was kissing yami's mouth them he licked yami's lip and yami opened his mouth to let Atemu in and he mapped yami's mouth with rubbing and pulling at yami's cock as he was doing this yugi was still kissing and licking yami's neck with rubbing and twisting yami's nipples to get them hard and yami was enjoying it that he was moaning really load but not loud enough to let the guards know what they where up to . when Atemu prepared him he trust right in to him making him moan and asking for it even hard so thats what Atemu did and yugi was by his face torching him self making yami hard so he could take yami in his mouth so wants yami was really hard and he was as well yugi got on his back so they where lined up with each other cock by their mouths while Atemu was fucking yami he was taking yugi cock in his mouth and yugi doing the same as yami after they cummed in to each others mouth Atemu told yami he so so tied that he cummed into him and they all pulled out

the end of mating scene


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three 

**Three weeks has past...** seto , marlik and yami are demons now and have babys in them but they don't know yet...and remember they have not seen each for three weeks .and barakura and ryou are together aswell sorry for not putting them in chapter two but any way there here now

* * *

Seto was with joey thinking of his friends marlik and yami . Untill joey sat next to him causing seto to come back round from his thoughts .

"what you thinking of" said joey

"my friends so leave me in piece will you" said seto

"nah can't do that seto" said joey

"why cant you leave me to think with out you butting in all the time" said seto

"because i love you seto" said joey

then joey left seto in his cell to go and meet with his friends to chat away . marlik who was in his cell alone ,was thinking of his friends aswell , because malik was in the feild with joey talking to each other while waiting for atemu and yugi to meet them and talk about their human/demons mates .

Yami woke up crying his heart out what woke atemu and yugi up ,they looked at him and then at each other and back again . they started to worry over him so thet went to him to comfort him .

"whats up with you yami" said yugi

"I miss my friends the ones i came here with and i miss my mum and dad who are back at my home village" said yami

"oh but dont you want to stay with us" said atemu

"..y..yes i d..do to s..st..stay with yous but i miss my mum and dad and i want to go home and see them again" said yami

"Atem" said yugi

"yes love" said atemu

"we could go and see our friend talk about you know what" said yugi

"what do you mean yugi ... oh i see what you what you mean now sorry love" said atemu

ok yami you wait here for a bit we are of to see our friends now and we will see you in a few hours ok yami we love you yami but there was no answer where yami was sitting ars trund he had his head thinking of his mum and dad plus his friends .

Atemu and yugi left yami and there cell to let yami think over his mum and dad plus his friends . They where in the fields walking to there friends who where talking .joking and having a laugh.

"Joey malik and ryou how are you three" said yugi and atemu at the same time.

"oh how are you pharaoh and yours truely queen hahaha" said barakura

"we are fine ryou but we have a problem with are human/demon mate" said atemu

"yes we have as well" said joey malik and ryou at the same time

"yami is thinking of his mum and dad aswell of his friends who he came here aswell has yami" said yugi

"ahhhh yes is his friends seto marlik and barakura" said all three demons

"I think so" said atemu

"ha atem you make me laugh" said yugi

hahahaha joey malik and ryou started to laugh out loud and fall on their ass still laughing atemu was getting pissed at his friends now

"why is that yugi and you threeWILL YOU STOP LAUGHING AT ME WILL YOUS" said atemu.

"we will now" all three said

come on man lightin up will ya said joey

"Atem i have talked to yami and he told me seto marlik and barakura are his friends" said yugi

"oh i see ...i know how about we get them to come out and have feild time with us" said atemu

all four of them nodded their heads in a(" yes ") now lets talk about our stuff and they did talk, fool around and have a laugh after their serouis talk about having kids and trying to get out of the prison but they could not talk bout that just yet because thet wanted to think of an exscape plan to do it probley .

Atemu ,yugi ,malik ,joey and ryou where all in their cells with their human/demon mates

[if you want to know ryou and barakura are on the theird floor cell no 334] ryou walked in and saw barakura throwing up in the corner and rushed in and bent down with his hand on his back comforting him

"are you ok kura" said ryou

"yes i am ok now but for some reason i know im pregnant said barakura

"oh then you should rest for the night and we talk when yo wake up ok" said ryou

"o.. ryou i will go to sleep now see you im the morning then" said barakura

"good now sleep ok" said ryou

so ryou and barakura are a sleep now so lets us see what the others are up to

Joey went to see seto was ok now and seto stood up to greed joey ,but as he stood he gor dizzy and had to sit back down , then was sick and joey comfort him for an hour before talking to him

"hey are ya ok seto" said joey

"yea i am thank joey" said seto

"not a problem just settle down ok" said joey

"ok joey" said seto

malik was in his cell with marlik and he was lying down malik was in the wash room and he came out of the room and went to marlik to see what was up with him

"marlik are you ok why are you lying down" said malik

"you might think i am crazy malik but i know i am pregnant" said marlik

"come on your lying arn't you or are you telling me the true marlik" said malik

"i am telling the true you don't believe do you" said marlik

"oh just knock me out ok" said malik

ok marlik i will knock you then i am going to sleep said marlik

"ok then " said malik

and marlik is sleeping on the floor and malik on the bed ...yugi and atemu where walkin to their cell becuase it the sixth floor where they heard yami roll over the bed and fall on his knees and they heard him trowing up verywhere ,and they rushed in their cell and look at him and hurryed to his side

yami are you ok " both yelled at the same time

a

"Atemu yugi im feeling like hell today and its female in to wishing but im pregnant guys and i need sleep" said yami

Ok yami we will talk in the morning some rest and goood nights sleep you will need it"said both of them at same time

so yami , seto , marlik and barakura are all pregnant now


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

"huh mmmm" yami thought and got up from bed and tiptoed to the bathroom and went to wash up but as he was washing up for the day .

Yami rushed over to the other side of the room and he threw up again and by doing that .yami woke up atemu and yugi .

atemu and yugi where sleeping and they heard yami throw up in the bathroom and woke up and rushed to the bathroom to check on him ,as they got there and opened up the bathroom they where shocked to see yami throwing up and on his hands and knees ,so they both rushed over to comfort him .

"Yami" said atemu

"Y..yes at..atem" said yami

"are you ok" said yugi

"y..yes y..yugi" said yami

atemu and yugi both said "ok come out of here and sit down yami"

"ok giz a second to get up ok" said yami

"ok yami" both said at the same time

* * *

same goes with marlik , seto and barakura because they are going though same as yami

so the guys told yami, barakura, seto and marlik what they where talking about

and it was about them . So yami barakura marlik and seto know that they are ok and alive.

* * *

The next day Atemu ,yugi ,yami,seto,joey ,marlik ,malik barakura and ryou ate there breakfast and after breakfast they all met up for the day at the yard felid , and when they all met up yami, barakura , marlik and seto all seen each other and went in to a hug frenzie and jumping up and down because they where really happy to see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

author here : i am leaving yami ,seto ,marik and bakura human/demon mates in a few more chapters because they are going to carry demon children

the plan and the exscape part one

* * *

chapter five

while in the yard yami, marik,seto and barakura where left to talk about them self's and their pregnancy's and atem ,yugi,malik, joey and ryou went to the far side of the yard away from gaurds and from ear shots away from there human/demon mates .

So atem and yugi where talking to there cell inmate's about making some sort of plan to get out of prison abd to be free for good. So that there human/demon mate's could have there children outside of prison instead of being inside ,so that there children would not be born in the cell's of the prison wall's .

"well what shall we do to get out" atemu said

"how bout we eat the guards" said yugi

"mmmm...oh what bout digging a tunnel" joey said

"oh i know what?... let me blow the joint" says malik

"ryou what about you and have you got any ideas" atem asked

"sorry atem but i like all the ideas what these guys have said to you atem" says ryou

"ok well i am the boss of the joint... i would say how bout all of them " atemu asked his inmates

and all of them nodded a "yes" to atem ...so atem and the others huddled all together now this is what we are all going to do {now the conversion between joey yugi and atem then it's going to malik atem and ryou }...

"joey"

"yes atem"

"I want you to dig a tunnel but make sure no one sees you got it"

"yes got it and i know the perfect spot to do the tunnel"

"now yugi"

"yes love"

"if you see any one being nosy i want you to kill them"

" ok love i will "

"Atem atem"

"what is it malik"

"can i blow this hell hole up pl...please"

"well malik your plan b just in case plan A gets busted ... anyway malik you can blow up this hell hole but i want you and ryou to work together ok "

"ok atem "

"right ryou"

"ok right atem "

"right this is what i want you to do... is you can help by working on the bombs for malik to blow this hell joint up... so you can get that shit sorted ...so plan a is joey and yugi with tunneling and killing... mmmmm... then theres plan B and thats where malik and ryou come's in with there bombs and blowing up the joint "

all of them looked at him and all said together at once "WHAT NO PLAN C "

atem looked at all of them and turned towards them and said "if plans a and b don't work... then use plan C..

...and that is FUCK THEM ALL AND KILL VERY MOTHERFUCKER'S IN SIGHT meaning DO WHAT EVER YOU CAN TO GET OUT ...GOT THAT "

yugi ,malik ,joey and ryou all said "GOT IT "

"good now lets go back to our human/demon mates ok"

"ok "said all of them at once and they all left to go over to there others mates .

* * *

So they all walked to there human/demon mates who where still talking bout there preganacys and catch ups.

Has yami and the other where talking to each other. Yami saw atem and the others walking towards them.

Atem saw yami and the others looking at them while they where walking towards them . And atem looked at yugi and started to laugh and wave has they where walking towards yami and the others .

Yami and the others was wondering what on earth they where thinking . When they all came towards there pregnant mates, they where all smiling and all of them said

"its a surprize "

All of them where laughing and joking in the prison yard untill they had to go to there jail cells.

The guards shouted "ALL RIGHT GET BACK IN TO YOUR CELLS WILL YOU'S ...NOW HURRY UP WILL YOU'S .

...HURRY HURRY MOVE IT MOVE IT CHOP CHOP...WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY" has the guards where shouting that everyone was going in and to there own cells.

yami ,seto , marik and bakura where walking in front of there mates going to there cells while atem ,yugi ,joey,malik and ryou where right behind but not to far from there pregnant mates. Because they did not trust the gaurds with them , atem looked at the others and nodded to say in a wisper

"all right boys you know what to do tomorrow don't you's "

all of them nodded in agreeing with atem and he nodded back agreeing as well

as soon has they all went to there cells they all went to sleep .

* * *

Has morning came, all the prisonor's had breakfast but yami, seto, bakura and marik could not eat there breakfast. Because they where half human and eating what they ate made them feel sick still not to do with there preganacys.

But being pregnant they had to eat because of two things really and that was

ONE ..., The gaurd's and

TWO..., They had to eat because they where carry there children.

So they where forcing them self's to eat there breakfast. Then they all took a shower to get cleaned up and once very one was clean they all went back to do what they needed to do for there jail break later on that day.


	6. Chapter 6

autor here: i am doing a perveiw of last bit of chapter five but it going to be in bold so you know where it is going in the second half of the plan and the exscape ...so please enjoy

perveiw

 **Once very one was clean they all went back to do what** **they needed to do for there jail break later on that day...**

* * *

chapter six

the plan and the excape part 2

When they where back to there cells very one was busy doing what they had to do . Atem and yugi where writing down on a piece of cloth with blood from there fingers so they where doing a check list.

Joey went to the cell bars trying to see the prison yard. And he was making sure which corner was the safest to dig the tunnel with out the guards knowing what they doing. While ryou designed then malik was making the bombs to have the whole prison blow up. So that it would go exsplode because malik and ryou where psychos, but they knew their limits so they where a team duo .

Very one was helping in their own little way , trying to. So they could be free .

Atem and the others where thinking what the outside would be like . Would it be friendly or will it not be friendly to them, but they where putting a brave face on still .

Yami ,seto, marik and bakura sneaked in the showers to get cleaned up because they all smelled dirty and it was not nice being smelly because they where carry there babys in them . So they all where talking to each other about there village and family's and who where left behind .

(so this is a conversion between yami seto marlik and bakura in the showers ..)

"yami"

"yes seto"

"what do you think of our cell mates ..and what are you thinking of "

"oh im not sure but im ok with them ...i am thinking of my mum and dad"

"really miss them yami"

"yes i do seto "

"hey don't forget about me or kura ..did you forget about us like "

both looked to there other friends and said "sorry guys"

"well yami, seto if you want to... what we think bout our cell buds "

both said "yes ok guys what do u think of them then "

"mmmmm ...ok guys here goes nothing ...i like mine he is like me in away "

all three where shocked and shouted "ok marlik why is he like you "

"thats easy guys because he is one mean psycho path... hes a complete nutter and more insane than me "

...shocked with there mouths open ...

"sorry marlik but mine scares me "

all of them look at bakura and say "why is that kura "

"because his eyes are looking at me like prey... but if he was going to do somthing they all would by now ...mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

...but i can say this to you guys... is that my cell bud is a loon psycho nutter more nutter than marliks is "

and they all look down and talk more before getting out before the gaurd seen them. So they all went to their mates who where waiting for them in the cells and on the way back from the showers they where talking about their home in the forest .


	7. Chapter 7

autor here: i am doing a perveiw of last bit of chapter six but it going to be in bold so you know where it is going in the theird half of the plan and the exscape ...so please enjoy

perveiw

 **ON the way back from the showers they where talking about home in the forest.**

* * *

Chapter seven

the plan and the exscape part 3

When yami ,seto ,bakura and marik went to their cell's where atem, yugi ,malik, ryou and joey where waiting for them . Has they came in they just went to lie down on the bed to take a rest and nap because being on their feet was a killer to them .

Atem was busy with the list while yugi was now looking at the guards to kill and eat them if need to be . Has yami was going to sleep atem seen yami then nodded to yugi to over to him. Because he wanted yugi to go over and ask yami where has he been all day .

So yugi went over to see if yami was alright and to ask their question "hey yami "...

"hi yugi "

"can i ask something yami "

"yea sure but make it quickyugi ... becuase i want some sleep ok "

"o..ok yami ... so me and atem wanted to know where have you been all day like "

"o well just say having a chat and shower with me friends why yugi "

"just askin dont worry yami "

"ok yugi... well if where done... i would like to get some sleep now "

"ok get some sleep yami... you will need it from now on hehehe "

"hey yugi what did yami say "

"well yami just said that he was having a shower atem ... having alovely chat to his friends...and he was going to sleep"

"o ok yugi he will need it after for our plan... do you know what "

Tap ,tap, tap, on his nose and yugi nodded for agreeing with atem . The guards got the prisoners to go out to the yard and has they where getting everyone from there cells . Seto, marik ,bakura and yami where in front of there demon mates and right behind them . Where atem ,yugi , malik, joey , and ryou where all talking in whispers about their little plan and exploding the joint to exscape.

"hey guys joey, yugi, malik ,, ryou are you four ready for getting out of this joint" said atemu

the four of them nodded a yes and said "where in are all ready for a go from you boss" they all said together

"ok lets do it , lets put our ops all in motion ...and you all know what to do don't you"

all together said "hai"

"good lets go go go"

While yami and the other where talking about baby's , other stuff and their home. Joey and the other demon mate's all scattered to where they needed to be because it was time for there ops to be in motion.

Joey went to dig his tunnel , yugi was starting to kill the guards and eat half of them then put the other half in the food storage to have when they are hungry.

Malik and ryou where putting the bombs around the prison building and walls to blow it up for good. When is was all done they had a hand remote for all the bombs and they all set them to blow the joint in 20 seconds. While atem was on watch so he was seeing the plan in motion and he was really happy everything was going really well . When everyone was all done with their stuff what they where doing . They all went to get their human/demon mates and atem, malik ,ryou, yugi and joey took there human/ demon mate's in the hole what joey dug and they all counted ...

"20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...time to blow this joint up with that and the whole prison building and wall's all blew up with a explodion. Yugi got the dead guards so they could have food to eat because they could drink from the river when they needed it and then everyone ran out for their freedom .

Now they where all free with the rest of the prisoners what was with them when they came out from the prison bars . Atem joey mailk and ryou where enjoying there freedom. While yami and the rest where all shocked with their mouths open like fish out of water, Seto and the others came out of there shock then they all had smiles on there faces and started to run then jumped to their demon lovers.

Bakura ,yami ,mailk and ryou took there lovers to the forest first to rest for the night because it was 10 miles to get to the human village where they lived.

* * *

Author here: so atem, yugi , joey, malik and the rest of them are all free and out of the prison joint yea the next will be getting because they are out what do you think of this chapter hope you enjoyed all three parts of a plan and a exscape


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

The next morning has the sun was rising yugi got up to get breakfast sorted out with water from the river bank ,yugi cut there food up to share when he was finish with very ones breakfast he started to wake the rest up from slumber land.

"atem ,yami, joey, seto wake up".."breakfast is ready" said yugi went to the others and said "ryou malik marik bakura wake up" .."breakfast is ready". All of them where waking up to the sumshine in the forest and everyone said "ok ok ok yugi we here you " all together at once .

Now every one has woken up they all headed towards there breakfast to eat then have a dip in the lake river before getting dressed for the ten mile hike to the village where yami, bakura, marik and seto lived.

So of they all went though the forest yami and others who where pregnant where in front of their lovers showing the way to the village . Yami was getting excited like seto marik and bakura but they all have to be really careful because all of them where eight months pregnant , so where were a but slowing down from running to nice walk in the trees.

There lovers where getting worried over them while in the trees of the forest and it was still a six mile walk for them now . Atem said to the group "ok guys lets take a break now lets have a drink and a bite to eat while we all rest "..."because seto yami marik an bakura need more rest than us "

every one yelled "ok atem "

So has they all sat down every one started to have a natter to each other among them selfs in middle of all the trees and they where sitting around in a circle lauhing at funny times in there life's . Yugi got up this time and said " atem ,yami get the rest its time to move out".

"ok got it will do yugi "said yami

Has atem and yami got the others , all of them packed there things in to their own stuff then started to walk on though the forest of trees .

* * *

In the middle of trees was a small village and yami's , seto's marik's and bakura's family and freinds livd there . There parents where worried over their children and upset because they did not know where on earth they where or even dead .

Seto and yami said to there lovers at the same time "atem ,yugi ,malik joey and ryou please could you all stay and live in the forest for a bit" .."we dont want our home village to know that we bought demons to the village "..." no offence guys "

atem and joey said to there human mates "none taken we know that if they see us now your familys would freak out by us "..." but we will stay in the forest and out of sight for know but all of us will stay near to the village because yous are carrying our offspring so we just want be near just in case ok"..."know go to your familys and village " .

All four humans agreed and said "ok guys " .." we are of now bye guys"

yugi and the other demons all smiled and said "bye guys we will be watching "

Has the village was going out of there minds with worry , yami seto bakura and marik came out of the trees waving to the village while their lovers stay in the forest trees because they did not want to scare the village .

yami and rest other humans ran to there village waving arms and shouting to them

"hey we are home mum dad anyone where HOME "

The village stopped what they where all doing turned towards the forest start to run to them and ask questions none stop with smiles on there faces. so yami and others told there home town how they exscaped and being pregnant but left out most parts because they did not want very one to get scared .

yami and the others never told them that they where in love and brought there lovers back home with them or that they all where demons ,because they wanted the village to trust them and not be scared of them .

* * *

a/n: so yami seto marik and bakura are all home now and expecting there own children now ...but what will happen in the next chapter... cliffhanger


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: so bakura's parents are called jack and jill ...mariks mum n dad are may and lee ...seto's parents called lilly and will/william ...yami's mother is called izzy and yami's farther is called mickey ... izzy n mickey are the leaders of the village ... so yami bakura marik and seto's parents i have made up on me own so please enjoy...

* * *

chapter nine

The village where made up to see their children home and safe . Yami and others was happy to see their mothers and farthers. Has well there mothers and farthers was shocked with the whole village to see there children pregnant and near full term .

Yani ,seto, marik and bakura seen the look on there faces and looked down in shame then all said " mum dad and village we got pregnant sorry" and there parents said "we can see that you all are pregnant "... jill , jack"who are the farthers guys "

yami look up to his mum and said "well we all became pregnant and we cant tell woh the farthers are and we not telling ya's "

"ok ok but you all are grounded for two weeks because you will not us who the father of your baby is "says yami's ,seto's,marik's and bakura's mums and dads

Thwy all looked up to see their mums and dads faces then back down again in shame and all said at the same time "ok mum and dad "

"now lets all go back to our lovely warm houses for some thing to eat and have a nice cold drink ok guys and you can proberly have nice conversion just between us family ok "said ryou's mother jill

" and you all can come round for tea ok" says yami's mother and very one said "hai" so of they all went walking of to their houses ,while they where walking back yami looked the other way to see if there lover where there . But izzy seen this and asked her son

"what the matter why do you keep on looking back to the forest "

"oh i...it...its n...no...nothing sorry mother"

"why are you stuttering yami "

i'm just cold mother and i am just cold and all of us just want to get in the warmth "

"oh ok them yami " and then izzy stopped with her son turned then whispered in her sons ear "will you tell me when we are on our own just a mother and son talk yami ," and he just nodded his head . Izzy just nodded and said "ok ok yami run there"

ok mother your on lets go " said yami and of they both ran to catch up to all of the others .

* * *

While back in the forest of trees atem yugi malik jeoy and ryou where resting there feet and talking bout there human/demon mates in wispers to each other , but atem yugi joey ryou and malik where still tence with worry and fear because there mate had their spawn in them .

"atem guys im sure they will be fine "yugi said

"we know they will be yugi" says joey

"hey how about we go om a hunt " malik says

"yes so we can streach our muscles and have a good workout" says ryou

..."ok gut let hunt streach our muscles and get a workout" said atem and everyone agreed with a nod and spread out to have a workout .have a good streach and hunt for food and water . So of they all went to get what they needed to get for the night .

Has they all came back with the things what everyone got . Atem yugi malik ryou and joey all sat round in a circle and made a little meat stack because all of them could see in the dark. Ryou cut the food up and shared it between them all . Joey made the drinks and shared the drinks around has well.

That night while having some thing to eat and drink everyone was making each other laugh n cry at the same time , they where enjoying each others company then out of now where they all where argueing with each other , then made up with each other and went to sleep .

* * *

Yami and the others was just finishing of there meals with all of there family's at the dining table . bakura asked his farther " could i may be excused from the table " jack looked towards jill and she gave a nod then turned to his son and said " of course son "

Bakura got up from the table and left and waited for everyone else in the living room. seto and the others asked the same question and their parents agreed with same answer has jack . yami seto marik ran towards the living room where bakura was waiting at and left for their beds .

while back in the dining room all of there parents where all sitting around the table having a talk between them about their children and this sitution they had with seeing them all near fully pregnant .

 **begin of parents conversion**

"Mickey what should we all do about out kids " says jack

"yes mickey we need to find these farthers to be and have words with them " says lee

" yes agree what lee says mickey " said will

"hey izzy ,ladys what are your oppinoins on this " said mickey

izzy looked the rest the ladys then back to her husband and said "well we do need to see who had made out kids pregnant mickey "

izzy mickey we have to find them " says may

jill had worry horror and fear in her face and lilly seen it across her face she went to her and start to calm her down and said to her " whats wrong ,whats the matter jill "says lilly jill looked up to her then turned to everyone and said " i dont know but i have had this feeling since when we where all at the forest "

"what is this feeling you have jill " said everyone at the same time

"well this feeling i have got its started when we all aroud our kids at the forest " ... "when we where all walking back from the forest i looked back at the tree and i thought i seen something but it was to fast for me to see it "

"ok jill we will start from there and we need to keep an eye on our kids aswell " says mickey and everyone says "hai "

 **end of parents conversion**

Mickey and the others got up from the table went to the living to watch a bit of tv and has jack , jill, william ,lilly ,may and lee where all staying over at mickey and izzys house they all ended up going to bed them self's .


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

The next morning mickey got up then he went to get dressed and down to do breakfast . izzy done the same has her husband they she started to get very one up and she said "jack , jill , will, lilly ,lee and may get up now breakfast is near done "

all of them said " ok izzy "at the same time after they answered her she left to go and get the kids , when she got to the children yami's mother shouted " COME ON YAMI SETO BAKURA AND MARIK GET OUT OF YOUR PITS NOW "

Yami shouted back "OK MOM " has for the others they shouted "OK MAM " at the same time has each other .

Then izzy left to go down to sit with others at the table and wait for the children to come down for breakfast. Yami and the others got up washed and got ready to go down for breakfast. Seto was wearing a white t-shirt with grey pants and nike trainers. While bakura was wearing a green t shirt with brown pants and re-bock trainers and marik had on a white punk rock t-shirt with tracksuit pant and plain trainers. While yami had a gothic red t-shirt with black tracksuit pants and black gothic trainers with skulls on them ,and they all went down stairs to see there parents at the table with breakfast on it.

All the parents turned to the stairs to look at their children and all of then said together "good morning to you all how was your sleeps " and all the kids said together as well "good morning mum and dads we slept well thanks for asking ."

Yami and the others went to the table to sit with their parents and ate all of there breakfast and talked to each other before parting ways.

Now all of the village was out and about doing what needs to be done with yami and the others out as well just sitting around laughing there heads of .

* * *

While back in the forest Atem and the other woke up to bathe in the river then got ready to eat there braekfast what they had left then verone went to the river after they ate to drink from it . Atem was watching while the others was drinking and he saw one one of the villagers going to the river for water and he done a small growl for the others to warn them that one of the villagers was coming to the river. So that he had a enough time to back the others into the forest.

When the villager came to the lake to get water he put the bucket in the water when he heard a low growl and hussle in the bushes he looked up to see what it was , and what he saw was a creature who was looking rather pissed and bushes moving behind this creature . The villager just stood there in shock and he new it looked like a demon. The demon creature started to walk towards the villager with a loud growl in a warning tone. He started to slowly walk back first but the demon was coming closer to him , then the villager turned to run away from this this demon and the chase was on.

Yugi and the others where hiding in the bushes and atem took chase , malik said " what is he doing " and yagi said " well i think he he is chasing him " the others just nodded then left to there little den.

Atem was right behind the villager when they near the village and has the villager came out atem hand got him and he sreamed so lout that all whole village stopped what they where doing to see one there own be taken in to the forest this clawed hand .

When atem was walking back to the den with his prisoner . He looked up looked up at the demon creature and said in a low whisper " p...pl..please d...dont t...t...ta..take m...m..me " and atem turned to him then smiled ear to ear with his fangs showing and the the villager prisoner just looked down scared because he did not know what was going to happen to him . The prisoner was thinking to him self *what is going to hapen to me now *.

Yami saw this has well as the others and whole village and veryone starting to panic now because one of the villagers got took bt somthink , but yami seto bakura and marik never panic and they set of to look for him .

* * *

Has atem came back to the den with his prisoner were the others where waiting for there leader and yugi was waiting him because atem and yugi are the demon leaders from a long old demon tribe .

The villager started to look around to see where he was then saw more of these demon creatures coming out and now he was more scared than anything else . Atem tired him up to a tree with rope what they took from the prison when they exscaped.

Yugi went up to atem and said "why have you got him" ..."what are you planing atem " with his arms crossed and clawed foot tapping away waiting for an answer from atem .

Atem looked at yugi's ear and said "well love he can be for our mates who have our babys in them because remember when we where in that shitty prison they where eating humans "... " because i know they will come to us for him ok love "

"huh"..."ok atem but he stays tired up at the tree though ok"

"yes yugi "..."you know i was doing what is best for us "

"i know love you where atem "

" thanks yugi " and the villager stayed tired up by the tree while the demon creatures waited for there human lovers .


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Atem and the others where in the forest waiting for their lovers to come to them . They where talking among them self's while atem was watching their prisoner who was tired up at the tree by the den.

"w..w..what d..do y...yo..you w..w..want " the prisoner stuttered out of his mouth

"growl "..."just shut up " and atem just kept looking at him

... the villager put his head down not looking at the goup of demons and just thought to him self * i am getting out a live of am i going to be food dear god i hope i am not food * and kept to himself just sighing as well then having a nother look around .

While yugi got up and moved to the river to get some water for their prisoner so that he could drink but atem was not happy about it but he let his mate walk up to the human so that he have a drink of water .

on the other hand there where growls coming from joey malik and ryou so atem had to stop this argue between them . So atem done a growl bigger enough for the rest to stop their fight and every one calmed down and just waited in silent.

Yugi on the other hand was trying to give the village prisoner sone water but he wasn't having any of it . So yugi shouted over towards atem his mate " grrrr "..." atem come over her will you and try get this human to drink before i rip him apart "

Atem walked up to yugi and the human prison but his face was right by the villagers face and he done a growl then said " hey mr you should drink some think other wise we will rip you apart " with another growl .

* * *

Back with yami and the others they where in the forest looking for their demon mates and they where all pissed that their mates had to take one of the villages , all of them was getting close to them because of all the growling what came from the demons.

Yami and the others where getting closer to them and it took them another five minutes to get where there then seen their demon mates fighting between each other and trying to a human to drink .

When atem, yugi , joey, malik and ryou all stopped and turned to there human pregnant mates the trapped villager was starting to panic now because he never wanted to die at the hands of these creatures .

Atem , yugi , joey,malik, ryou seen yami , seto , marik , bakura and they where angry and upset that there demon mates took a villager but atem was pleased to see them . All the demons where jumping up and down because yami , seto, bakura,marik came to see them.

Atem went to yami and said " hi yami guys i have got some think for you lot "

"and whats that atem "

"hey yugi go and get it "

Yugi looked at atem and gave a nod to him and went to fetch the villager from the tree . Atem and all the others where waiting for yugi to return with the catch what atem brought back the early hours of the morning .

On the other hand yami turned to atem and said

" well are you going to say what you got us then "

"yes yami it going to be your meals we need you lot to eat for the babys what you all carry and i am talking about seto bakura marik and of course you yami"

" oh i see and can you tell me atem what it is you want us to eat "

" well its coming now and that means you lot can see it when its here "

"ok atem "

"good "

So while yami and the all the others where still waiting ,yugi came in to view with something and yami seto ,bakuraand marik where all shocked to see what was with yugi.

cliffhanger ...

* * *

me: i have done a cliffhanger here but you have to find out why yami ,seto , marik and bakura all got shock on there faces hehehe

yugi : this is great

atem: hey yami what do you think

yami what no and why do i look shocked

me : i am makin it a surprise so stop moaning

yami : no

bakura: hey just listen to her will you

me: thank you kura but who is the writer here yami

yami kura yugi atem : you are

me : good now thats the end of that and i hope you enjoyed it bye from me and the guys ...


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Yami and the rest of them had shock in there faces when they seen the villager in yugi arms . They all looked to at atem annoyed and siad together " are you gotter be kidding "Atem gave a wave to yugi to come closer and said " yugi throw him in "

" ok atem " and yugi threw him in the the middle of all of them and villager was shaking

and the villager was seeing all the demon like creatures with some more villagers and said "please dont let these eat me help me i dont want to be eaten " and started to cry with his head down.

Atem seen the village prisioner and threw him to yami and the other and said to there human mate "here feed "

Yami and the others all shouted " WHAT WE ARE NOT FEEDING ON THIS VILLAGER "

Atem and the rest of the demons where just looking at them and turned to face other and wisper among them selfs then turned to look at yami then said "ok guys but do us one think "

"whats that atem "

"we don't want to run in to any more villagers and we will not bother you lot ok"

"ok atem "

yami , seto ,marik and bakura all took the villager back home to the village . The man was happy to go home with them but a thought came to him and turned to the chiff's son and said " h..hey you what was t..that ab..about any...w...w.. "

yami looked down to him and said " your lucky "

"w...why y..you s..say th..tha...that " says the villager

"mmmm... because you are and by the way you are the first person to be alive "

" i have seen them eat humans anyway you are lucky to be alive and if they had there way you would be dead and eaten by now so that is why i am saying that you r really lucky and to be alive "

"w...what d..do th..they d...d..d..do to h...hu...humans "

" well its nasty and they drain your blood dry, rip the flesh away first and chew the muscle away so what i am telling you is every think goes on you "..." and plus one more thing they are pack hunters"

The villager man name tony just gulped and started to shake has he stopped they all saw the village in sight and ran to home. Has they got to the gates of the village then everyone cheered that that all of them where safe .

* * *

Back in the middle of the wood atem looked really annoyed that he got in a fight with the others at first and as he calmed down a bit but still a bit looked annoyed . Yugi tryed to have a quite word with his mate but he new that atem was pissed at their human mate who was carring his and yugi's child all because yami did not want his fill .

Very one was getting hungry now so all of them flew up to the sky and look for food for them but there was a problem they had to go over the village . They took the risk and flew above the clouds to stay hidden so that the village never seen them .

Has they where in the clouds , the demons got in to another fight again but this time it was joey and atem who where kicking, punching claws at each other because atem not in the mood to be calm like always .

When all the villagers where outside of there lovely little village they just heard screams, cry's and other wired sounds coming from above the clouds . Has they where all coming closer to the village they all saw and heard something as it went flying by and crashing in to there village , so they all ran to the village but just went in to shock and stared at them.

Atem threw joey into the village and he crashed into a small hut then atem came crashing on top of him and then the others where around atem and joey .

"come on atem sorry ok "

atem roared and then said "ok joey but your hunting still"

Joey stayed low to the ground and gave a nod , yugi didn't like where they landed and was going to atem to have a look around to see where they ended up . So atem stopped then very one stopped to have a look around , but when they all turned they met the villagers just looking at them .

* * *

Tony saw how they where when the demons attacked each other and he thought *"shit thank god i am out of there claws shit shit shit "* then he gulped.

Yugi atem joey malik ryou all hissed and back away and then scattered in diffant diractions to not get caught.

Yami and the other where not in pressed with there demon mates not one little bit and all the villagers had seen them even his yami's and his friends mums an dads


	13. Chapter 13

Preveiw: Yami and the other where not in pressed with there demon mates not one little bit and all the villagers had seen them even his yami's and his friends mums an dads.

* * *

Chapter 13

One of the villagers shouted "OMG WHAT ARE THEY AND LOOK WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO THIS VILLAGE" and the whole village ran in to there village but yami barakura seto and marik where trying to help there mates out. By getting them away from where they lived so that there mums and dads never find out about them .

mickey izzy ,lee may, will lilly , jack and jill all seen there children go towards these demons and now where scared for them. Yami looked pissed at there mates then seen his mother and father look to the demons and also seen his friends mums and dads look as well at the demons and then thought ' oh no our mums and dads are looking at our baby fathers ah shit what if they find out that there the fathers of our babys we are so dead meat if they ever find out '.

Atem and the other demons looked at where they where and just seen the humans of the village and all of them disappared trying to get away after there little ruff and tumble with each other when they where all flying threw the sky in search of food.

Atem was looking at them and then seen yami with the others who was carrying there kits then back to the other humans and back again. yami seto marik and bakuras parents was now looking at the demons and there children with worry on there faces that they thought that there children was on there menu. When there children where going to them and the panic set in now plus worry over them as well.

Mickey the village chief was calming the others down then turned to his wife to her then said " honey please get our children before they get hurt or even eaten by those things " and with a nod she turned to get her son and his friends.

izzy was moving to get her son and the rest when one of the demon inbetween them and snarling at the woman then back at yami and his friends then he pushed all of them to his demon friends . atem who was getting yami and the others so that all the demons could circle around them so yami seto bakura marik where in the centre of them and all demons where protecting their human mates and their kits but the villagers does not know that yet . so izzy back of then atem yugi joey ryou and malik flew of with yami seto bakura and marik .

* * *

The villagers where worried for the chief and his wife izzy and the other chiefs advisers for the village. Micky izzy lee, may lilly jack and jill where all worried over their sons and where hugging each. When one of the villagers who was caught and then safed by there sons went up to the chief and said "hi cheif but please dont be worried over them "

Micky look at him and then said "why not worry they could be eaten by those things"

"please dont worry because i have seen your sons interact with those creatures and i can say they will not harm them " said the john

"why are you saying they will not harm them " said mickey

"because when i was tired up against a tree with rope i seen the creatures try to give them some flesh to eat and they where going to let your sons to eat me but your sons did not want to have me for food and they where annoyed at them for giving them flesh to eat " said john

...

"chief but when your soons where on the way back yami told me i was quite lucky to be alive so please have faith in your sons they will return to the village chief " said john

"ok john we will have faith in our sons to come home but if they don't i will give them you for our sons got it john " said mickey

..." o...ok ch...chief " said john with a nod from the chief they all went back to the village to clean up what the demon creatures made of there village.

* * *

Atem was more angry than the rest of the others and their mates where upset and annoyed with them for taking them back but yami knew why . yami could not blame them for worrying over them and angry because they where worryed over their unborn kits plus with not eating flesh has well .

yami looked down in shame and the others done the same has yami but it was yami who had the coruage and went to atem and said " A...atem "

Atem looked at yami and looked away " p...pl...please look a..at me please atem " so atem looked at yami again and said " what ".

* * *

cliffhanger ...im going leave it now hahaha hope you enjoyed this chapter

what will happen now will yami and the others get home or not find out in next chapter .


	14. Chapter 14

Preveiw:

Atem looked at yami and looked away " p...pl...please look a..at me please atem " so atem looked at yami again and said " what ".

* * *

chapter 14

"huh sorry atem " then atem looked into yami's eyes to see if he was lying but atem just sorted then looked back to his friends and walked back to there camp in the forest.

Yami and the others where putting there heads down to the ground untill they got back to where atem and his friends little camp was . Atem seen there camp and said to them " come on not far to go now and yami you will have dinner with us ...the same goes for you three as well "

Seto, bakura , marik and yami just noded to there demon mates without question.

Atem yugi and the other three where at there little camp now with yami and the others, plus with food because yugi and malik went hunting for there dinner. Now in camp yugi started doing there dinner while ryou went to get some drinks from the river and malik went to heal joey, atem went to watch yami and the rest of their human mates because of their kits.

Yami and the others knew that their demon mates where annoyed with them and also they seen worry in there eyes that yami went near to atem by crawling to him with his head bowed and face to the ground. Atem looked down towards yami then "what is it that you want " then looked away from his human mate .

"please please please atem let us go we will be good from on "

"mmm huh will you eat what we give you and once you all eat maybe i will but i do need to talk to the others bout it though "

" thank you thank you tahnk you "

" i never said yes and i never said no the only thing i said was maybe now go and sit with the others untill dinner "

"o..ok atem " and yami went over to the others to sit with them while everyone else was getting ready for their dinner and some where having meanless fights getting pickie at each other then makin up . yugi was just finished with there meal and then shouted to the rest of his demon friends " HEY GUYS ATEM JOEY RYOU MALIK GET YOUR MEALS WILL YA " veryone nodded and went to get there dinner while Atem got up then started to waik up to their human mates .

Has he got there Atem went up to yami and the others and said " come and sit with us " and yami started to protest but atem just glared and said " YOU LOT ARE GOING TO COME AND EAT WHAT WE GIVE YOU FOR DINNER " in a strong warning tone but yami and the others just but there head down and yami lifted his head slowly and said " s...s...s...sorry " . atem just gave a nodd to them and turned to leave for his meal and yami seto marik and bakura got up and followed him to veryone who had started to eat . Yugi stoped eating to get atem dinner and seen the the others behind him and then went to get theres aswell and once veryone had there meals they all had the meals and veryone started and ending there dinner and resting for the night

* * *

Back in the village all the villgers where worried over the cheifs and his friends children and they where scared because they where demons .

The village did not want to be taken for food again they knew that demons could just take at anytime when they where hungry.

All of the villagers where outside waiting for the chief and the rest of the others to start the meeting to go and get yami and the others from the demons some where in the forest.

When the chief came out with the others from there hut houses they all saw the villagers waiting for them . The chief said "let'st's get this meeting sorted so that our children will be safe again "

Very one nodded and shouted " YEA "

" ok now we need to fo though the forest to look for the children these demon creatures have taken from us " said mickey

" how honey " said izzy

" how about we hunt them down " said jack

" YEA HUNT THESE DEMONS AND BURN THEM " shouted very one

" mmm ok lets hunt them and safe our children " says the chief of the village

So all the villagers got there stuff to go hunting for the demons who had taken there young. But they had no idea that the demons where the fathers of there children and they started to go to the forest and though the trees to get there children . All of the villagers where now searching the whole forest for the demons so that they could kill them .


	15. Chapter 15

Preveiw: All of the villagers where now searching the whole forest for the demons so that they could kill them .

* * *

Chapter 15

( next day )

It was early hours in morning has the villagers where getting tired now, because they where up since yesterday morning right though the night with out any sleep and now they where really sleepy, so they made there little camp to get some rest and sleep before continuing there demon hunt again .

* * *

Atem and all the others where getting up to have breakfast with there human mates ,when he could scenes another camp some where in the forest so he got up but the rest of the demons looked up at him and got up has well but atem just said " yugi you finish of our breakfast for us "

"ok atem i will "

malik joey and ryou al said " what about us atem "

"you joey look after our yami and the others with malik because you two are my best fighters "

malik and joey just nodded and said " ok boss king "

Then atem walked up to ryou then said " ryou you will come with me to find this other scene but do not intercage with them just observe them meaning watch them "

"ok king " said ryou

So Atem and ryou went of in searching to find who where in there forest and observe them because they had there human mates and their offspring to look after . Atem and the others promised there mates that they would not attack anyone unless they had to .

joey malik where by yami and the others on guard and yugi start to cut there meat up because they where having a deer for breakfast , because it just walk in to there camp site area .

Yami just watched his and his friends mates split up in differant directions and then loooked to his friends then back to see malik and joey come there way . then seen yugi go to make somethink to eat while seeing atem and ryou go out of sight .

So he went to joey and said " so why is atem gone with ryou and why is malik gone out of range and why are you here joey "

" well yami i am watching you all , malik gone to get drinks watem and while atem and ryou have gone to check some think out and yugi is doing our breakfast so in a way yugi and malik are on breakfast duty " said joey

"oh but why " said yami

" i don't know yami "

seto looked to yami and joey then said " maybe atem is looking for the villagers "

" hahaha very funny seto and joey you can go back to where you where ok "

" ok yami and seto "

"ok joey bye now " said both at the same time

Has joey went to the others yami was worried over the villagers and his mum and dad . Seto had worry in his eyes but did not show it open his face while on the other hand bakura and marik just laughed of their worry but they where worring in there own way .

* * *

Back where atemu and ryou are still looking around the forest when suddenly ryou spotted the villagers and ryou said " atem over here ". Atem looked to where ryou was and seen him call him over so atem came over to where ryou was and said what you got " .

" its the villagers camp what should we do atem "

" well lets just spy on them for now "

"ok atem but where should we hide so that the vllagers don't see us "

" huh how about up one of the trees and how about that one next to you ryou "

"ok "

So atem and ryou jumped up in to the tree then just watched the villagers talk among them self's . While the villagers where talking atem began to have a little word to ryou about there human mate's who where with the rest of his friends and yugi .

" ryou "

" yes atem "

" i have been thinking lately "

" what about atem "

" its about our human mate's ryou "

" what and why atem "

" yes ryou and i want them in the village with the rest of the villagers "

" but why did you take them away from the villagers then "

" because they are pregnant and i just wanted them to eat with us and plus all just wanted to know is if they where eating well "

" oh i see now you where worried over our human mate's wheren't you "

" huh ok ok ok yes i was "

" ok atem then lets go back and let them go so that they can go back to the villagers then "

" ok ryou let go then "

"ok atem "

So both atem and ryou jumped of the branch of the tree . HAS Atem and ryou jumped one of the villagers thought he saw some think but shook it of and went back talking to the others . Atem looked back to see if they where spotted and when no one got up to check what made the noise he looked back at ryou and then one word popped in to his head *" safe "* then he thought *" how long for "* then he just shook it of for now and ran with ryou though the forest .

While they where running back to there friends yami's father was getting worried over his son and the others who where with him and they where worried over there gran children as well .

* * *

Atem and ryou just got to their friend and lovers when malik went upto them and said to atem " whats up atem "

Ryou just looked up at atem and atem just gave a nod to him then looked back at malik who was looking a bit confused and then said all of them including yami and the others " hey guys the villagers have come to get yami and the others and then try to kill us "

evryone apart from atem and ryou went into complete shock then they where all shouting at once and yami ,seto , bakura and marik where looking at each other with anger and worry .

why yami the others had anger worry on there faces was because they where angry that their village wanted to kill there demon lovers and they where worring because they wanted their babies to know who whee thier fathers .


	16. Chapter 16

Preveiw: why yami the others had anger worry on there faces was because they where angry that their village wanted to kill there demon lovers and they where worring because they wanted their babies to know who whee their fathers .

* * *

Chapter 16

Atem was talking to all of his other demon friends then he looked at yami and the others and back to his friends , but he then looked down to the ground then sighed but never looked to his friends knew what was wrong with him and they looked down has well . Then yugi looked up and he walked up to his demon lover and with a nudge to his arm atem looked up to his face . Then yugi just nodded to him then said " Atem "

" yes "

"what happened while you where in the forest with ryou "

Atem gave a breathed in then back out before saying " well ryou and my self where looking around the forest to see where the villagers where and they are forty miles away from us and "

" and what atem " said joey

" and they are coming to collect yami and the others who are with us then they will kill us "

"WHAT THEY CAN'T WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR KITS " said joey ryou malik and yugi all together at the same time

" i dont know guys but we do need to try and make things right with the villagers don't we "

yugi and the others looked at each other then back to atem then said together at once " yes we do but will we see our kits atem "

"good and i hope but really its going to be upto yami and the other if we can see our kits " and with a nother breath in then back out he walked up to yami and the others . Yami , seto , bakura and marik where looking at atem wondering if they where going to get killed and has he came right up to yami and the others yami shut his eyes waiting for there death but it never came .

Yami opened his eyes and then said " Atem please tell us what is going on "

" huh well im letting you and your friends go "

" why atem why "

" because your village is on there way to get you and your friends yami and they are going to kill us to get you back "

... yami put his head down and so did his friends as well then yami and the others whispered together "ok "

So atem cut the rope from the tree with his claws to free yami and the others then yugi and the other demons came to help atem untie the rest of the ropes what was going around there body's has they got their ropes of them seto looked at joey and the others looked at there demon lovers as well then all smiled at each other .

" atem " said yami

" yes yami "

" i will miss you and yugi and i love being with you "

Yugi and atem looked at each other then back to yami and both said " thanks " . seto turned to joey then nodded then said " yea see you " and then after seto and yami said there good byes the rest said there goodbyes to their demon lovers . Seto , yami and the other left their demon lovers to go and search for their parents and the villagers so that they could go home so that they could not see there demon lovers get killed in front of them because they needed there babies fathers around so that the kits could have a father figure knowing the fathers where demons

* * *

Back in the village all the women where waiting for their men to return with the pregnant children , all the women where looking towards the forest while they worked but they could not stop thinking of the demons and asking questions to them self's. The women of the village where talking among them self's and thinking to them self's that same question was "what will happen to the young children and what will happen to there village now ".

The village tried to get back to work but they still could not work because they where worring over there men and young children . One of the ladys in the village said to the rest of the women " what should we do now knowing that those demon like creatures are in that forest waiting for us "

the leaders wife izzy went upto the lady and tryed to calm her down by saying to her " shhhh calm down there no one is getting us and where our children are concerned we will not let them have our children ok sweety "

"ok mam "

"good know veryone back to work " and everyone just nodded and went back to work because winter was on it way .


	17. Chapter 17

Preveiw:"good know veryone back to work " and everyone just nodded and went back to work because winter was on it way .

* * *

Chapter 17

Back in the forest the men of the village got yami and the others from the demons and started to head back to their village but yami and the others where rather angry at the villagers . Yami looked to his father and his father looked at him with a smile across his face , but yami put his head down while walking with seto and his frends plus the rest of the villagers as well .

mickey yami's father walked up towards yami and then said "yami "

" yes father "

" can i ask some think "

" what is it you want to know "

" it is about those demons "

" what about them dad "

" why did they take you and your friends in the first place and what happened ?"

"Dad i am not going to answer that "

"why not yami "

because i dont want to answer it yet ... please give me and my friends some time ok "

yamis father took a deep breath in and then out and said " ok yami the villge and i will not rush you or your friends "

" ok thanks dad "

it ok yami " and both father and son caught up to the rest of the villagers where the rest of them would greet them back .

* * *

Back in the forest atem , yugi and there rest where back in there demon site talking between them and eating there meal atem and the others where worried over there offspring and there human lovers . They where upset because the villagers took there lovers and offspring away from them , but they knew why they where taken back because the villagers thought they want to eat them and they scared of them as well .

Yugi said " guys what should we do know "

" WE SHOULD GET THEM BACK " shouted malik

" yea i have to agree with malik on this " said joey

" no we need to ask atem our leader to know what to do " said ryou and that made very one thing of what they where saying to each other and they all turned and looked towards there leader waiting for him to speak to them .

Atem just looked back at all of them and then said " we will wait here for a week then i will go to the village to see our lovers to see if they are ok and then we will leave them be for a two weeks so they all can cool of "

very one look at atem all shocked and all shouted " WHAT WHY WE Cm AN'T LEAVE THEM AND OUR UNBORN OFFSPRING " to him and atem was getting a little angry at them and could not take all the shouting and then shouted out " SILCINE " and he had his TEMPER got one of his HANDS AND BROKE THE NEAREST TREE by him .

Yugi , malik , ryou and joey all went back and went quite and just listened to their leader talk " thanks and guys we are only waiting for the villagers to settle back down and wait for them to accept us that is it i hope they will ".." because yami, seto, marik and bakura are our lovers and they are having our offsring "

Yugi and the others all nodded their heads and shouted "YES THEY ARE AND YES ATEM WE WILL HERE FOR A WEEK AND WE WILL LET YOU GO TO THE VILLAGE TO SEE OUR LOVERS BEFORE WE GO FOR A NOTHER TWO WEEKS "

"GOOD AND HAS ANYONE GOT A QUESTION FOR THEIR LEADER " yugi put his hand up and atem said " yes love "

" atem what if yami and the others need us before hand "

"then yugi we will check up on them once and a while and when the babies come we will be there more often so the babire know their fathers ok "

" ok atem got it " and yugi and atem looked to the others and they just nodded their heads and went on there way to do there stuff what they wanted to do for the day before coming back to rest for the night .

* * *

Back to all of the villagers who where at the end of the forest and they where out in the clear it was late everning and all of there wifes where made up they got there kids back from the demons . All the ladys of the village ran to their partners hugging them while as well hugging the children as well and they all went back home to have some food . But the villagers never saw yami's and his friends looks with worry but yami and his friends bakura, seto and marik where all missing there demon lovers and all thinking to them selfs on what they where doing now and as well about there babies not seeing there fathers when they are born . But they can talk about that to each other and out of there parents eye sight .

When veryone was by the village and starting to go in yami and his friends looked towards the forest and back towards the village before any of the villagers seen them but yami's father wanted to know why yami became angry with him and then thought to him self and wispered to him self " teenagers are moody thats it i hope it just moody teens ".

* * *

ATHUORS NOTE HERE

SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING LATE UPDATED BUT I AM HAVING SOME PROBLEMS AT THE MO

BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS ASAP AND I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BEFORE XMAS


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

when the villagers where all in there village they went home do have some food , talk and have some rest.

Izzy , jack ,jill , william , lilly . lee , may and himself where worried over there children and they could see some thing in there eyes but they just thought it was teenage moods what very teenager gets now and again .

Yami and the others where with there mums and dads just talking away after they had tea thats when yami got up to go out . His mother saw this and out the blue said

" where are you going yami " and yami turned towards her and said " going to bed un less you not want me to go to my bed mother "

" yami dont talk to your mother like that do you here me boy "

" yes father sorry mom but i'm tired and i only want bed "

" i forgive you son and you can go up to bed see you in the morning son "

"thanks mom and dad i'm tired thats it ok " mickey looked at his son "thats ok we are all tired right now "

So all there parents let them go to bed and very one went to bed while the parents stayed down stairs to talk to them self's for another two hours and they went to bed for the night .

yami and his friends where in bed but not asleep yet because they wanted to talk to each other first. Over how felt over there moms , dads and the whole village taken them away from their demon lovers . So yami got out of his bed to sit down on the floor first then seto looked over and saw him just sitting there so he came to sit by yami and so on . Now that they are all sitting down all together in a circle so that they can talk to each other but quite as a mouse so they could not wake their parents up .

" so guys how did you feel about all this " says yami

" well yami we think that its bull " says bakura

" i have to agree with bakura " says marik

" well yami i'm the same as the other two " says seto

" and me i am the same as you guys and we need our demon lovers because of our baby's or otherwise our own kids will never have a father around them "

seto bakura and marik all nodded there heads and all at once said " yes yami we agree with you"" lets get there fathers and our lovers back but how ?"

" there is two ways of doing these "

" whats that yami " said bakura

"well bakura and guys the first one is tell the true and our parents say you have to get rid of the babys "

" and the second yami what that one " says seto

" seto the second one is dont tell untill our baby's are born and than tell them so they won't have to say get rid of them "

seto bakura and marik says " we all agree with second one

" so guys we will do the second one but that one is quite risky because we have to hide our pregnancy's from our mom's , dad's and our village as well. "

" well that's the risk we all have to take now wont we " says yami's friends

" yes it is now lets get some sleep " and his friends nodded and went to there beds to sleep .

* * *

Next morning came and yami got up first then he woke up his friends to get ready because he did not there parents to wake them up .

So when very one was up out of there beds they all got ready for the day .

Bakura got dressed in his white shirt , red pants and white trainers . Marik got dressed in his green t-shirt , dark brown tracksuit pants and trainers .

Seto got dressed in his light blue t-shirt , dark blue jeans and striped trainers . While yami put on his own clothes witch was a black tank top , black leather pants , and black shoes with a gothic choker .

When very one was all dressed they all left to go down to get breakfast but there parents where down stairs having there breakfasts already so they sat with there parents untill they finished.

Yami and the others want to leave and have a good day on doing what they needed and wanted to do but there parents wanted to talk to them this morning over last night because to them last night they could not talk to them at all .

Izzy said " yami sit down we need to talk please

" NOT KNOW MUM I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR FATHER "

Mickey looked up at his son and said in a deep voice "YAMI DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT AND SIT DOWN NOW "

" YOU KNOW WHAT FATHER NO I WILL NOT SIT DOWN SO FUCKING BACK OF BEFORE I DO SOME THING A REGRET " and he walk out

Seto ,marik and bakura all got up when there parents where going to say some thing to there children when they heard seto saying

" WOULD YOU WANT US TO YELL AT YOU AS WELL IF NOT JUST LEAVE US ALL TO CALM DOWN GOT IT "

All the parents just nodded to there children and never said a word .


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

All of the parents where quite at the table after there children left the house and they where still quite .

mickey looked at all of others and then said " well that's strange why on earth is the matter with our children"

" i don't know dear " said izzy

" mickey what should we do then " said jack

"yes i want to know what is going on with our kids " said william

" well jack will i do not know but i will find out what is going on and then i will tell all of you"

Jack and wiliam just nodded to mickey while there wifes where quite and nodding there heads with what there husbands where saying .

Mickey ,jack and william left to do what they where going to do for the day .

Once there husbands and fully gone out the room and out of the house all the lady's got up to do the cleaning then all meet in the hall way. So they where cleaning around and talking to them self's . Jill and may where cleaning the living room , while izzy and lilly where in the kitchen doing the dishers and the top of the kitchen cupboards .

So izzy and lilly was in the kitchen doing the kitchen clean up when lilly said " hey izzy what do think bout the boys "

" i don't know what is going on with the boy's "

" well izzy you should talk to your boy and we will be with you with our boy's as well if you want to "

" thanks and i will have to talk to yami but not yet let him and the other's to calm down first lilly "

" ok izzy and we just us girls should have a good chat about it with our children "

" yes lilly but like i told you before let them calm down first and i will think about it ok "

" ok izzy " and they just cleaned up all the kitchen .

While in living room jill and may where cleaning the living when jill said " may "

" yes jill "

" i think our little boy's of ours are hiding something "

" like what jill and what is it "

" i do not know may but we should talk to them with the rest meaning just us girls "

" yes jill i have to agree with you "

" ok when we are doing the hall stairs and landing with the other two i will say some think to izzy "

" ok jill " and they stopped talking to each other while they cleaned up all of the living room .

When the living room and kitchen was all done izzy, lilly , may and jill all et in the hall way to clean the hall , stairs and landing and went in to another talk about the boys who left the house well before their husbands .

"So izzy "

" yes jill "

" could i ask you some thing "

" yes of course you can jill "

" we need to talk to our boy's because i have this feeling that they are hiding some think izzy "

" yes we will be talking to our son's when they all calm down and why are they hiding anything "

" i do not know but it is a mother's instinct thing izzy that is what i know "

" ok jill well may , lilly have you two got anything to ask by the way "

" no izzy we agree with both of you isn't that right may "

" yes lilly we agree with the two of you "

" ok now let's clean up before we rest our feet ok girls "

" OK IZZY " all of them shouted together , so all four of them cleaned up the whole hall ,stairs and landing and by ten thirty they all where resting there feet and izzy lilly , jill and may where all watching tv .

* * *

In the village yami and his friend where just hanging around some village trees talking among them self's .When they seen a villager coming toward's them with message in his hand and a bit of blood comig from his arm and then looked at them with scared look on his face and then he fell .

seto and bakura helped the villager to the tree where they where and marik took the letter out of the villager's hand and gave it to yami to read and yami took the letter from marik and then said " marik go and get someone quickly "

" ok yami i'm on it " and marik ran of to get someone for the villager . While yai opened the letter to read it and it said

dear

yami, seto bakura and marik

we are sorry but we have to leave you

and the unborn baby's for now

but don't worry we will be back in three weeks

so when the babies do come

we will sense it because our senses are really perfect to perfection

love your

demon lover's

Atem , yugi , ryou ,joey and malik

ps

Atem will be goig to check up you lot first

we will miss you all

yami was crying at the end of the letter because he was happy and sad at the same time . Seto seen that yami was crying and said " yami"

"what seto "

" why are you crying "

" oh e i am not but i will tell when we all get in "

"why not now " yami just pointed towards the house's and seto looked where he was pointing and then said " ah i see that's why "

"yes seto " and yami put the letter in his pocket in his pant's and waited for marik with there father's because yami could see them all when he was pointed out for seto. So they all stayed put for there fathers to come .Yami gave a look to the villager that said (' you tell that we have a letter and i will defo through you to those demons ')

When they all got to where yami and the others where there father's where thankful that they never went in the forest but the other villager they all shook their head's and mickey said to the hurt villager " why go in to the forest you know what is out there but lucky those demon monster's never got bad be luky that you are life "

the just nodded to mickey the village elder and then looked up towards yami but yami seen him and gave another look to the hurt villager saying (' i dare you ') and with yami's look the hurt villager just put his down to the ground which mickey and the other's carrying him to the first aid hut to get seen to .


	20. Chapter 20

perview ...yami seen him and gave another look to the hurt villager saying (' i dare you ') and with yami's look the hurt villager just put his down to the ground which mickey and the other's carrying him to the first aid hut to get seen to .

* * *

chapter 20

While mickey and the other's where healing the villager seto ,yami , bakura ans marik went back to the house where there mum's happened to be .

When they all got back they all came in and yami , seto,bakura and marik all said " HI MUM "

Izzy ,lilly, may and jill all heard their son's shout to them and they all came running out of the living room to the front door and started to hug there son's .

Yami and the others where being hugged to tidely and shouted " OK OK ENOUGH HUGS but thanks anyway " there mum's looked at them with hurts looks on them ,that yami said the all the mum's "ok but hug us to death ok "

" ok sweetheart's we all won't do death grip's " said all the mum's together . Jill ,may and lilly looked towards izzy and wispered to her " izzy go on tell them and see if there all calmed down " izzy then looked at the other mum's and said to them " i will talk to them ok can we all get in " and the mum's agreed to get in the warmth before talking to yami and the others.

Yami . bakura , marik and seto walked in to the house with there mothers and sat down together in the living room and they started to talk when jill asked

" who wants a cup of tea i will make it " and izzy ,may ,lilly , bakura , marik ,yami and seto put up there hand's for a cup of tea

"so i a guessing all of you want a cup then " and everyone just gave a nod to jill " ok i just it on then " and she went to do a cup of tea .

Seto ,yami and the others where talking among them self's and there mum's where doing the same as there son's . When jill came in with a tray of eight cup's on it and then said " tea is ready the four right are your one's kids and the four on the left are our one's lady's so enjoy "

everyone looked up to jill and everyone said " thanks alot jill "

" oh that ok just helping out " jill sat by izzy and said in her ear " well are you going have that chat izzy "

"yes i will stop asking me ok "

"ok izzy but do not make it late "

" ok jill " and they all where all chatting away when may looked at the clock and it said 15:46 " oh look at the time i should be cooking something to eat by now "

" ok may you go and do the tea "

" marik come and give us a hand "

"ok mum "

" thanks marik " and marik got up and went on his way to the kitchen to help his mum .

Seto was talking to yami still when his mum called him over " seto do you want to go the shop with me "

" why mum "

don't why me mr now move your ass up and come with me ans you can leave yami for five mins cant he yami "

" yes he can lilly why don't you go and help your mum i don't mind seto "

" ok yami but yami please tell us ok "seto wispered in yami's ear and then yi just nodded to seto so he left with his mum to the shops .

* * *

In the living room and it was just izzy and yami in there sitting having there last of cup of tea's watching the rest of the tv when izzy turned of the tv and she sat in front of yami just looking at him untill she asked him her question's .

" what is it mum "

" i only want to know if you are doing ok "

" yes mum everything is ok "

" alright yami don't need to bite my head of i was only asking nicely " sob sob "

"ok i am sorry for snapping at you mum "

" it's ok yami i for give you "

"mum what is it you really want to know so please spit it out "

" ok yami here it is ...what is really going on with you because me and the other mum's where all thinking that you and your friends are hiding something big from us" ... " now spill it yami "

" ok but now "

" why yami can't you tell us mother's we will not go mad promise yami "

"promise you and the other mum's will not be mad "

we promise yami "

" ok i will tell ya and the other mum's but when we are out of the house "

"ok yami where and when you pick the day and time

" ok how about in a weeks time and please can you and the other mum's be blindfolded "

" why "

" it's because it is a surprise for you mum's oh by the you need to be brave ok and don't tell our father's "

"ok yami i wont tell your father's and thats goes for the others as well "

"ok and you did promise mum "

" ok so in a week you are going to tell us and i just ean just us mum's "

" yes "

"ok " and yami and izzy stopped there talking and seto marik and bakura got there talking to by there mother's and seto bakura and marik told there mum's what yami told his mum that in a week's time everything be answered to them and the other mum's just left there son's be for now .

* * *

Back in the the kitchen and dinning room everything was getting ready for there meals so that they all could eat and afterwards they could rest up for the night .


	21. Chapter 21

perview ...back in the kitchen and dinning room everything was getting ready for there meals so that they all could eat and afterwards they could rest up for the night.

a/n atem yugi malik and ryou cook some meats and some other meats they eat raw...

* * *

chapter 21

Now that very one had there meals and everyone was in bed yami seto where talking a bit to them self's and bakura and marik got up and seen seto andyami talking to each other and both of them asked " hey yami ,seto what you talking about there and we want to know abot that piece of paper what you got of the villager "

Yami and seto looked up to where the bed's where and then yami said " well guys i think our mum's want to know about our secret about being pregnant "

"really yami and whats the second one " seto , bakura and marik said together

" and the second one is this and yami opened the letter in front of his friends and put it in the middle so his friends seen the letter then said read this letter.

So bakura, marik and seto read the letter with yami and eveyone looked down to look at the letter saying

Dear

Yami , seto , bakura and marik

we are sorry but we have to leave you

and the unborn baby's for now

but don't worry we will be back in three weeks

so when the babies do come

we will sense it because our senses are really perfect to prefection

love your

demon lovers

Atem , yugi , ryou , joey and malik

ps

Atem will be going to check up on you lot first

we will miss you all

" so that's it there going to leave us like this " said bakua ,marik seto

" no there not guys and i want to tell you all something "

seto marik and bakura all said " yes they are leaving and what is it you want to tell "

" its about our mums and also it go do with our partners as well "

" ..."

"huh "

" what "

" come on guys i have a plan for everyone to live together "

seto bakura and marik all looked at yami then each other and back again " ok what is this plan of yours yami " said marik

" ok guys here is the plan and the plan is to tell our moms about our pregnancys and blind fold them ...

" untill we see our mates and then show them the fathers of our unborn babies what do you all thing of that plan "

"W...WHAT "

" YAMI WE JUST DON'T KNOW "

" BAKURA DO YOU WANT RYOU TO BECOME APART OF THE FAMILY

"YES YAMI "

"YOU MARIK DO YOU WANT MALIK TO SWEEP YOU OF YOUR FEET AND HELP YOUR MUM AROUND THE HOUSE "

"YES YES I DO YAMI "

"AND YOU SETO DO YOU WANT JOEY TO FIGHT YOU THEN FORGIVE YOU AND SHOW YOUR MUM THAT HE IS GOOD "

"HUH YEA YAMI "

" OK THAT IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO IN A WEEKS TIME BUT THERE IS ONE LITTLE PROBLEM "

"AND WHAT IS THAT "

" ME "

"YOU "

"YES ME "

" WHY "

" BECAUSE I HAVE TWO LOVERS AND THAT IS ATEM AND YUGI "

"OH THATS RIGHT " then bakura said " THATS A BITCH " and marik said straight after bakura " thats right that is some shit to tell your mum "

seto thought of something and then said " yami "

" what is it seto "

" are we going to tell our fathers any of this "

"huh no we are not going to tell our fathers any of this well not just quite yet anyway "

"oh ok " then seto looked at the time and then said " ah shit look at the time yami it's 4:50 in the morning let's get a bit of sleep before our mum's and dad's kill us"

everyone just all nodded and then went to there own beds to go to sleep .

* * *

Back in the forest atem and malik where hunting for some food to have for there breakfast , malik caught a deer and atem got some water and atem was thinking and went in his tought and said to himself ( ' can't be doing this just living on animals and water , yes we did drinks and sometimes animals but we need human flesh aswell and we miss our lovers also ...are we doing the right thing by leaving our human lovers for a few days ') .

malik came back with the deer and atem came back with water and then both said " we have got deer meat and water " and the rest of them got up from there sleeps .

joey went to cook the deer and yugi helped him with the cooking while ryou got the sits ready while atem nd malik took a break from hunting for there breakfast .

Atem and malik where sitting down while atem kept on looking around for trouble or danger . When malik wanted to ask atem something that was on his mind so he asked away " hey atem could i ask you something "

"huh what is it malik and yes ask away "

" could we stay and help out "

" no we can't malik and why do you wnt to stay and help the humans "

" well i will miss marik and we could help out with fixing the village up for our lovers sake "

" we can't look at us malik we are demons and they are humans but anyway the humans will not accept us "

" but what if the humans did accept us as we are "

" well malik if the humans did it would be up to the humans to have us in there village "

" ok but think about it "

"ok malik i will think it over " joey and yugi finished of the deer and then yugi said " come and get your food "

atem and the rest came over and tugged in the deer while they all sat down around it .


	22. Chapter 22

perview ...atem and the rest came over and tugged in the deer while they all sat down around it.

* * *

chapter 22

Atem and the others made some of the forest there home for now while they where waiting for everything to blow over with the humans .

Yugi ryou joey malik where thinking of their human lovers and unborn offspring while atem was more worried over there safety and also he was thinking of yami aswell . But being the leader of the group he did not like to show it in front of the rest of the group .

joey went of to the stream to get some some water for himself , yugi had some wter and he was lying down thinking over next week .

Ryou an malik where sitting in some trees then they both decided to chase each other because they where a bit bored .

It was noon and they all went for a fly and to spread their wings for an hour to two before coming back .

* * *

Yami and the other where still sleeping and it was noon there mum woke them up so that they could go out for the day .

While in the village there fathers where doing some work around the village and running in to the forest to get some water , before they could get eaten by the demons who where in the forest now .The villager who came back to mickey there leader said " mickey can you ask some of the women to get the water "

" why do you want our to get the water do you want them eaten by those monsters in there "

"no chief but if we can get some women out of the village while they are out of the forest plus one other person can go and to make sure that they are safe "

"mmm let me think about it villager "

"ok chief " and mickey left them to go back home to his wife son and his son's friends .

Mickey came back home to ask his wife to get some water by the stream in the forest . yami and the others where sitting by the window sil ears dropping on yami's mum and dad so has they where .

" dear could you do me a favour "

"what is it that you want mick "

" mmm she in a bad mood "

"spit it out will ya mick "

" here goes nothing mmm dear could you go and get some water from the forest "

... " WHAT HELL NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS OUT THERE "

"I KNOW THAT BUT I ONLY ASKED YA NICELY "

...

"please dear "

" ok mick but i will do it in a weeks time and mark my words if i dont come back i will come back and haunt your ass got it "

mickey but head down and said " ok dear and i got it dear " and then she slammed the door when she left .

Yami and the others where still sitting under the window yami could not believe what his mum and dad said to each other , then he turned towards his friends with worry on his face for his mother because yami and the others knew what was there so yami said to the guys " well i should help me mum with the water thing "

" what about us yami " said seto

"yea yami we should know what we will be doing aswell " said bakura and marik at the same time

" well seto , bakura and marik you all will get your mothers then meet me and my mum outside the village "

" ok yami we got it " all of them said together and yami nodded his head and they all left before yami's dad caught them ear dropping on his and his wife's confestion .

Mickey went back out to see his friend's who where seto's , bakura's and marik's father's . But back to where yami's mother was in her bedroom and she was annoyed, angry at her husband for putting her in this situation and she was in her tought's and she was saying to her self.

{' how dear he do this to me and what about yami what should i do '}and she was thinking over and over the same question in her mind .

On the other hand yami and his friend's rounded up of seto, bakura and marik's mother's jill , lilly and may , when may said " what's going on kid's "

Seto bakura marik and yami all looked at each other then back to jill may and lilly and yami said "we need you to go and help my mum with water from the forest "

Jill may and lilly turned to each other and then lilly looked to yami and said " ok we will go with her "

Yami seto bakura and marik where over the moon then yami said " dont worry we will come with you's ok " and jill gave a nod then everyone walked back to the house, where izzy was . When may and all the other's made it back yami yelled " mum where are you"

izzy heard yami yell from down stairs andthen yelled from upstairs " i'm in up here and i am coming down now " and izzy came down stairs .

Has she came down yami said " can i talk to you in the kitchen for a second please and guys i will make some tea with my mum " and izzy gave a nod to her son and they went to the kitchen while the others went to the living room and sat down on the chairs waiting for yami and his mum to come back with some tea .

izzy and yami where the kitchen now and izzy turned to her son and said " what the matter son "

" mum i know about dad said to you .. the water from the forest in a weeks time "

... " what i don't know what you are talking about "

" yes you do and mum we all are going in a weeks time that is you jill, may, lilly, seto, bakura, marik and me and remember what i told you last time "

izzy was making the tea and finshed it and then turned to yami and said " yes yami now lets go and give these to eveyone in the living room "

"ok mum " and izzy picked up the tray with tea on and they both left the kitchen and bought the tea in and they all sat down to enjoy a nice hot cup of tea and chat .


	23. Chapter 23

a/n i am doing a time skip in this chapter...preview... izzy picked up the tray with tea on and they both left the kitchen and bought the tea in and they all sat down to enjoy a nice hot cup of tea and chat .

* * *

Chapter 23

Back in the forest it was all quite because atem and the others where still flying around before going back to there home .

When it was getting late they went back to forest to eat what they all caught that day , when they all landed on the ground it was joey with ryou who cut up there food and yugi and malik went to the river to get water . While atem went towards the edge of the forest and stopped just before the exit and said " just one more week "...

" just one more week our human mates " and then he went back to where the rest of his kind was and sat down having their meal's for the night plus they talked among them self's bfore hitting the hay .

While in the village yami seto bakura marik and their parents where all watching tv and have having small chat's among them self's apart from yami's parents who where the only two who where not talking to each . Mickey and izzy where just watching the tv when izzy said " mick i am going to bed and leave me alone i am still angry "

" ok dear " and he put his head down then back to what was on tv .

The other three mum went to bed after izzy went up that only left yami , seto , bakura ,marik , william ,jack, lee and mickey all down stairs to watch a horror .

When the horror fiinish yami and his friends went to bed for the night and all the boys said goodnight to there fathers , while william, jack, lee and mickey just sat down to have one last drink before they too hit their bed for the night .

 **TIME SKIP**

So one week has past and it was time for yami and his friends to go out with there mum's to fetch water from the forest , yami and the others left the village with there mum's so now that very one was in the forest walking .

It was the same in the forest for atem and the other to leave but before they left to go atem went walking though the forest but atem had a bad feeling about something so he went back and then ask very one to follow him and the others just gave a nod and followed him in the forest .

Back with yami and all the others walking in the middle of the forest and atem and the rest of the demon's who where in the forest and walking towards the village. yami and the other humans got to the river to collect the water , but atem and the other demon's had to cross the river to get to the village when they just by the river atem , yugi , ryou joey and malik had to stop and hide them self's .

" yami , seto , bakura and marik seen there demon lovers hide behind some trees that's when they all went up to there mother's and yami said

" jill , may , lilly and mum we are going to blindfold you ok "

then lilly, jill , may and his mother all nodded and yami and the others went to their own mothers and blindfolded them and yami said " just wait here please " and all the mothers stayed put where they where . Atem and the other demon's who where still hiding seen what there human lovers where doing to the human women and wondered what they where doing and the demons just all clicked what they where doing .

Yami looked at seto and then said " hey seto just wave to your mate and the others to here "

" ok yami i will " then seto just waved his hand to joey and the others and joey and the others started to walk to them slowly .

" jill , may , lilly and mother i want you all not to do anything and just do has we say ok and mum i am going to call you izzy sorry but i have to for now " said yami

Jil , lilly ,may and his mother all just gave there head's a nod in a reply to what izzy's son was telling them .

So has joey and the others came to their human lovers and they looked at their lovers then they looked behind them, And they all wanted to know who where the human women . Seto looked up toward's his friends and yami said " go and take a look then ". Atem gave a look to yami then he turned toward's his friends then all of them where whispering to each other and then they all agreed on the same thing . Atem turned towards yami now and he said " yami we will all go over to these humans ok " and yami gave a nod to them all so atem and the other demons went past yami and the others to go and give a sniff .

Now atem and the other demons where going around the human women now giving them a sniff here and there .

Yami shouted to all their mothers " izzy , jill may and lilly don't be scared they will not hurt you... if you don't give any fear and let them sniff you for a bit ok"

jill, may, lilly and izzy all nodded there heads in a reply and izzy said "yami why " . But yami knew what she was going to say as well ,so he stopped her and said

" you will find out has soon has they finish... plus they might will kill you and we do not want that " and izzy just listened to her son for now .

Atem and his friends finished of giving them a sniff and they backed off. So that their human lovers came in between the human women and there demon lovers.

jill ,izzy ,may and lilly where waiting for someone to take there blindfold's of them . So that they could see and to see who or what was sniffing them .

So yami said " jill , may lill and izzy we are going to take your blindfolds of now so that all of you can see ok " all the four adults gave a nod and yami ,seto , bakura and marik all went up to them and took away there blindfold's .

Has yami and the other's took there blaindfold's of . There eyes first seen their boy's and then all the women all looked up . And just seen behind there boy's and all saw big demon's .

All the human women all backed away a bit and atem seen this then just gave a nod to joey and malik that was saying to them " if they leg it go run after them and kill them " and joey and malik just gave there nods to say " yes we will "

Yami turned to the four women and said " don't move what ever you do... do not move " and then the four women looked at each other looking confused and all four looked to there son's trying to stand in front of the demon's. But jill whispered " forget this i'm going " and jill legged it back home while everyone stayed put and atem looked at joey and malik and shouted to them in front of there human lover's and the rest of the women " JOEY , MALIK GO AFTER HER AND KILL HER "

Joey and malik gave a nod to atem and ran after her. The rest of the women pale and yami and the his friends had shocked face's on them .

Seto and yami came out of there state and both went up to atem and both of them asked together " atem please call back joey and maik and spare her life "

Atem looked at seto and yami then bend down to him has atem bend down to yami , izzy was fearing for her son and jill but she couldn't because of her life as well

So atem was by yami's ear now and he asked " yami sweety "

" yes atem what is it "

"who are they " and pointed towards the women and yami turned and looked where atem was pointing toward's and faced him again and said " they are our mother's "

Atem straightn't up and then said " i will call them back " and atem went behind the women in to the trees and gave a roar to call back joey and malik .

* * *

In the trees of the forest malik and joey where on jill's heels has she ran and that's when they both caught her and when they both where going to kill her .

Malik and joey stopped the kill when they both heard the roar and malik looked back towards where they came but joey kept his eyes on the human woman .

Jill was about to get killed and shut her eyes but it never came so she opened her eyes. Only then saw one demon looking towards where they all came and then she looked to see where the other demon was and she looked to her side a bit and the other had had his eyes on her then said " damp " and then begged for her life in her head .

When malik turned back toward joey and the human lady and said " joey let go back and bring her back "

" what so atem does not want us to kill this human "

" huh no joey he does not want us to kill now and he want us to bring her back now "

" oh ok then " and both of them turned towards the human lady and both where nudging her back to where they came from so of they all went .

* * *

Has joey malik and jill all returned jill was with the rest of the humans and joey and malik where by there friends and joey turned to atem and said " why first order us to run after her then kill her only to call us back and spare her life "

"joey these human women are our human lovers mothers so that is why " and joey put his head down and walked away .

Atem then said " yami "

" yes atem "

"bring the person who ran to me now " yami walked up to jill who was hiding and said " jill please follow me "and jill stoood up with shaky leg's and followed yami .

yami and jill stopped in front of the atem but jill said in a whisper to yami " hey yami who is this one " and nodded towards him

"jill this demon is there leader "

" ohhhhhhhhhh ... o...oh s.. i am in shit street now "

" yes but you could get lucky jill "

"i hope so 2 then looked down at her feet and yami left jill with atem .

* * *

A/N... to be continued ... what will atem do and what will jill say


	24. Chapter 24

a/n ... cm is centermeters ...Preveiw...

Atem then said " yami "

" yes atem "

"bring the person who ran to me now " yami walked up to jill who was hiding and said " jill please follow me "and jill stoood up with shaky leg's and followed yami .

yami and jill stopped in front of the atem but jill said in a whisper to yami " hey yami who is this one " and nodded towards him

"jill this demon is there leader "

" ohhhhhhhhhh ... o...oh s.. i am in shit street now "

" yes but you could get lucky jill "

"i hope so 2 then looked down at her feet and yami left jill with atem.

* * *

Chapter 24

Atem was looking down at the human lady who he was not inpressed for running of like that. And then gave her a roar what was like whisper in saying " don't be afraid we will not harm you " and walked up to her then stopped five cm away from each other . But jill was still shaking because she was scared still and then said

" please don't hurt me i am r...really s...s.s.s.s... sorry i will not do anything at all " and had her head down

" mmm ok human " and jill nodded then went back to her frends and there son's as well has her son .

Jill and the other mum's where sitting down together talking to each other . While atem and the other's where talking to yami and his friend's .

Has all if them where talking atem was looking towards the human lady's and jill , may lilly and izzy left like they where being watched . Ten all of the human lady's stopped talking and then they all turned towards where there boy's where . And they saw one of the demons eyeing them .

Then jill stood up and yelled at the demon saying " WHAT YOU LOOKING AT " Then atem stood up still looking at them but he never done anything yet and everyone looked up to jill and said " what are you doing jill "

" i'm getting sick of them looking at us and they are demon's who eat people like us "

" yes jill we know put they spared your life "

" so " and then atem started to walk towards the human lady's .When yami seen atem walk up to their mother's and said " what the matter atem " but atem pointed to the lady's . Yami seen where he was pointing and then said " atem please they will behave please please please atem" but he just went past yami .

Atem was pissed and has he just got by the human lady's . Atem just lifted his hand and was going to lash out on the human who was yelling at him.

That was when yami yelled at him"DON'T DO IT ATEM PLEASE "

The women protected jill and when atem heard the yell of yami . He stopped his attack on the human women.

And then turned around to walk back toward's yami but yami seen how pissed he was and atem smacked yami across the face.

Yugi seen atem hit yami across the face and yugi went for atem . Then everyone was watching atem and yugi have a fight each other.

The fight took three hours and yugi was on the ground by now. But yugi knew what atem was like when he got really pissed of . And he got up from the ground and went back to his friend's but never said anything back to atem . So atem left to cool off for an hour or two .

* * *

When the fight was over and atem left his friend's and all of the other's . Izzy ran up to yami and seen the mark on his face then she turned toward's jill and shouted

" JILL BECAUSE OF YOU... MY SON YAMI HAS GOT HURT "

" sorry izzy i didn't mean for your son to get hurt " and then every one of the lady's shouted " WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING OF JILL "

Jill but her head down and started to sob . Izzy walked up to her and gave jill a hug and all the lady's gave her a hug to try and calm her down .

When jill was settled down may said " jill those demon's spared your life "

" yes i know they did may "

"huh i know you are scared jill ...we all are but we have to trust our boy's ... with these demon's " said lilly and jill put her head in shame .

"SO WHAT SHOULD WE DO ABOUT THE ONE WHO HIT MY SON " said izzy who was a bit loud that is when yugi walked over to the human lady's .

All the other lady's seen a other demon walk toward's them and then the demon said

" well i say we just leave him alone to cool off a bit... and he will come back to say sorry... don't you worry i will make sure of it ok "

The human lady's just all nodded to the demon and then put there head's down just waiting .

But izzy and the other's where watching the demon's with there son's to make sure they would not hurt them .

Yugi went up to yami and said " atem will calm down and say sorry to you first or last i don't know which one though ok " and yami smiled at yugi then said

" thank's put i do not want him to say sorry to me... because i have already forgive him ...but he has to be careful dosed he yugi " and yugi gave a nuzzle to yami .

Then he walked up to ryou and his other friend's and they all talked . everyone was talking away waiting for atem to come back .

* * *

Atem was walking along the in the wood's just thinking on what he was going to do to the human lady's and what he did to yami his human lover .

While he was thinking things though atem was hitting the trees to let all his anger out . The time he calmed down half of the trees where gone nearly .

When he was really calm he started to walk back to yugi , yami and the rest of his friend' s plus the human lady's .

Has atem got back to where everyone was, he walked toward's the human lady's and stopped then looked at them and nuzzled all of them one by one .

atem was saying sorry to them when he was nuzzling the human lady's . Atem stopped and walked away from them .

Then he went up to yami pulled him up so he was on his feet then atem and yami walked to yugi . And atem pulled yugi up as well and said

" yugi i'm so sorry please forgive me " and yugi nuzzled atem and yami was watching how they where nuzzling each and thought to him self

' maybe i should do that and see what happens... or... should i ... ah fuck it ... i will do it '

Yami came out of his thought's and seen atem look at him and yami looked away . But atem got hold of his chin and moved yami's face to the left side and gave yami a lick on his cheek and atem was waiting for yami to forgive him .

Yami said " i already forgive you but you have to be careful atem ok " and yami nuzzled atem and was in shock at first then came out of it .

Then was looking at yami moving toward's him and yami was moving back in to the forest and yami saying in a whisper " oh shit what have i done " and yami said

" ATEM I D .. DIDN'T M...ME...MEAN DO N...NUZ...NUZZLE YOU SORRY " but atem just moved him back in the forest where atem and yami could not be seen by anyone.

Atem got on top of yami and started to nuzzle yami all over . Atem said " yami do you want to play "

... " no can you yugi and the other's take me , my friend's and our mother's back home please "

" huh ok yami we will take you back but i will have to tell you something ok

"ok atem " they both nuzzled each other and after they nuzzled they went to pick up yami's friend's , his friend's and the human lady's .

When both yami and atem arrived to there friend's and the human lady's atem said " let's go and take yami and all the other's back home NOW MOVE IT "

So they all left to go out of the forest and that everyone could go back home.


	25. Chapter 25

preveiw...When both yami and atem arrived to there friend's and the human lady's atem said " let's go and take yami and all the other's back home NOW MOVE IT "

So they all left to go out of the forest and that everyone could go back home.

* * *

Chapter 25

Yami looked to atem and said " atem could you let my mum get some water from the stream first "

" ok yami but you take her ok "

"ok atem " and he walk up to his mother and grabbed her and said " mother come on lets go to the streamed river "

"what ...yami will that one who was by you ... will he let us get some water "

"yes... now come on before he changes his mind"

"ok yami lets go to that streamed river " and then yami pulled her to the streamed river to get the water with her bucket . So has yami and his mother went one way and was toward's the streamed river . While the rest went the other way toward's the village . Has yami and his mother got to the river yami's mother bent down to get the water and scooped it in to the bucket .When the bucket was filled up izzy said " ok i have got the bucket filled yami "

" ok now let's go and catch up to the group "

" ok yami " and of they both went to find the group .

When izzy was walking along the forest with her son she was wondering to ask him something before they both got to the group and that is when she decided to ask .

" hey yami "

" yes mother "

" are you ok yami ...and ...well those demon's look scary ...and how do you and your friend's know them "

" yes mother i am ok and yes mother they do but they are really nice "..

" i see"... with a nod that she was listening and let her son carry on .

" plus my friends and i know them because t first we where going to be there meal's "

..." WHAT... but how are you alive "

" oh that is easy ... we are alive because they made a deal "

izzy looked her son in his eyes and said " what type of deal "

"oh the deal was ... to have there child with them and all my friends got the same deal has me mother ...so we are all pregnant and those demon's are there father's "

...

" mother say something please "

" so we are going to be granparents then " and yami nodded his head in a yes .

" any other questions you want to know mother"

" yes ...what are there names and who is leader of them "

" ok then and well mum they are called malik joey ryou yugi and atem ...and the leader is the one who you seen hit me mother but i have forgiven him "

" ah ok and yami i don't think that they are going to nice at all "

yami looked down then back to his mother and said " please give them a chance to prove them self's ...

...and you and the rest of the village will be amazed please mother"

"huh ok yami but don't let me regret it ok and yami jumped up and down and said " mother you won't i promise " and izzy gave a nod to her son and then walked some more . They where five mins away from the rest of the group when izzy said " yami " while both where still walking .

" yes mum what is it "

" well i wanted to know between you and your friends plus those demons ...who has who "

" well mother " joey had the demon called seto ...marik has the demon called malik ... then bakura has the demon called ryou my friends have one demon but i on the other hand ...i have two demons and they are called atem and yugi "

" oh i see "

" look mother there they are... now lets go " yami's mother gave him a nod and then yami and izzy joint up to them all .

* * *

Has they all where walking back now . atem was in the lead and the rest of the demons where around all the humans because yami and his friends plus there mothers where all in middle of the demons .Now three trees away veryone saw the exit of the forest and all the mothers where happy that they where nearly out of the forest .

But atem stopped yami in his tracks and then said "you and one of your friends stay here for a second and the rest can leave only for a second ok "

yami seen that atem was not lyeing and just gave a nod to atem then said " bakura could you stay with me because atem wants to say something "

bakura turned to yami then looked to atem and the others and back to yami again and said " ok "

Then atem turned towards the women in the group and got hold of yami's mother and then gave a little nuzzle to her for his forgiveness as well .

Yami seen that atem was trying to get his mother forgiveness for what he did and then said

" mum atem is trying to say sorry for what he has done and what you seen him do ...mum please can you for give him ...please mother "

" ok yami " and gave a nod to the demon who was looking at her now . Atem seen her nod and with that he was forgiven .

Back at the village gates all the husbands and the rest of the villagers where waiting at the gate for them to return and when they see them come out one by one they where over the moon to see them coming out of the forest not hurt . All of them where nearly out . So the ones out of the forest where jill , lilly , may , seto , marik and izzy . All the villagers where over joying and hugging and where waiting for the last two who where yami and bakura .

But atem and the others had yami and bakura still . Atem went over to yami and said " yami i have somethink to say to you and you will not like it . but here it goes . me and the others will be leaving this forest so that your village will calm down for a bit and when we do return one day we do not want your village to be a afraid of us. And bakura can you tell the others but dont tell your mum and dads ok . Oh yes we will give you two ten seconds to get back to your mums and dads before we fly out "

Yami and bakura gave there nod to their lovers and there friends lovers . Then they both turned towards the exit and ran flying out the the trees to there village .

Out side of the trees the whole village seen two boys running out of the trees really fast. Has they both got to there familys and village . The whole village seen movement to the trees of the forest and out the demon came really fast , so the villagers waited for them to attack but it never came so has the villagers opened there eyes all the demons where in the sky all flying away from the village .


	26. Chapter 26

preveiw... The whole village seen movement to the trees of the forest and out the demon came really fast , so the villagers waited for them to attack but it never came so has the villagers opened there eyes all the demons where in the sky all flying away from the village .

* * *

CHAPTER 26

The whole village just looked up including the demon's lovers but just the village went in to shock but yami and his friend's just shuck their head's .

All of the villager's apart from yami and his friends came out of there shock and very one went in to the village with really happy faces .

The only ones who where sad where yami , seto ,bakura and marik .

Once very one was in the village izzy and jill seen there faces and they left sorry for them . But jill left the worse of them and thought to her self

' if i never ran away from the demons. And the hugh demon who was the leader of them . He gave me another chance but i was shouting and giving the demons back chat . They could of hit me or they could eaten me but they never . Because of yami and his friends yami got that hit ... shit shit shit '

" Izzy " said jill and izzy looked at her and then said " yes jill what is it "

"I am so sorry about yami . I feel like crap for what I did "

Izzy just gave her a look and said "you are sorry and you feel like crap for what you did . What about me jill . How do think I was feeling . Answer me jill"

" You where worried about your son yami . And you where worried that those demons would kill him didn't you izzy "

"yes yes yes I was worried for my son and that they would kill him "

"but they did not kill him did they "

"no they didn't jill . That is why I am made up "

" izzy do you still forgive me and i am so so so sorry .

" i don'do know jill i am still mad at you "

" will you ever forgive me izzy "

" maybe one day jill . just give me some time . you know to calm down ok " and jill gave izzy a nod and then said " ok izzy "

Then izzy and jill caught up with there family and then they all sat down to watch tv and izzy made the tea .

Jill and may sorted the plates knifes and forks down on the table so that everyone could eat .

* * *

Atem and the others where still in the sky flying around to find another place to stay . Yugi looked down while he was flying and then shouted to atem and the others

" HEY ATEM AND GUYS THERE IS A BIG HILL JUST COMING UP NOW . DO YOU WANT US TO STOP LOVE . "

" YES LETS GO DOWN THERE " atem shouted back and everyone all said " alright " .

Just before they came to land on the hill . There was a small little boy on the the hill and he was cloud gazing when he saw some think in the sky . Has he was looking at them the little boy thought ' are they sea skull's o they can't be sea skull's . Because they are quite big for birds . So i think they are monsters . ' And has he was still looking in the sky he seen them come in to land. The little boy was slowly backing away going back in to a small wood area .

Yugi seen the little boy down on the hill slowly backing away from them and then yugi said to atem and the others " HEY GUYS look down there . Atem what do you want us to do."

" yugi lets go and land " and veryone started to fly down lower .

Then the little boy was just ten szépség away and thought ' are they and I think they flying down while they are ciurcleing me . yes they are I need to run for it ' and turned around then ran in to the woods shouting " MUM , DAD and SIS WHERE ARE YOU ALL ".

In the middle of the woods the little boys mother and father heard their son call out out to them . There daughter called jade ran towards where she heard her brother .

Jades mother and father went after her . Then has they seen jade run out of the trees they saw Ben there son hiding from something from outside . So they walked up to him and Jim said

" hey son why are you hiding " and Ben looked up and saw his mum and dad then he said "where is jade dad "

" she went out of the trees looking far you son "

" dad , mum you need to get jade back in here "

" why what wrong Ben " said his mother

" because there are monsters dad out there please just look out there "

Jim and penny looked at each other then back to ben and together said " ok ben " and Jim penny and Ben went to the edge of the woods .

* * *

Back to the demons who had all landed on the hill . Atem gathered the rest around him when he said

" listen everyone we need to have food and water . now ryou , malik you two will search for water " and ryou and malik nodded and then went in search for a water sauce and atem looked to yugi and joey and said " you two "

" yes atem " said both

" can you two go and look for any type of food sauce so we can all eat . And i will remain here and gaurd our territory "

" alright atem " said both and atem gave a nod and both yugi and joey left for food .

Atem was the only one on the top of the hill and he was looking up towards the sky thinking to him self . Then he decided to gaurd there territory.

* * *

In the small woods jade came out of the woods and started to look for her brother but she could not find him . She never seen the demon who was still there and the demon never seen her because he was a doing his territory on the other side of her .

But her family was at the edge looking out to where jade was and her mum and dad where made up that they seen her not hurt . Ben on the other hand was looking somewhere else . Jade's and ben's father was going to go and fetch her when ben said " dad don't go out there "

" why son . I need to get your sister "

" because it s going to be to late and there are demons outside on top of the hill "

" son there is no such think has demons and i am going to get your sister " and jim left but he was making a noise and the demon stopped what he was doing and looked towards the wood's .


	27. Chapter 27

preview ... jim left but he was making to much noise and the demon stopped what he was doing and looked towards the woods

* * *

chapter 27

Atem was moving toward's the wood's when saw a human girl .

jade was still looking for her brother when she turned around she saw a demon creature looking right at her .

Atem was still staring at her with his red eye's and he was moving towards her really slowly .

jade just froze in to place and she was shaking because she was so scared . But the creature was still coming toward's her .

Atem came right up to her face . Now jade was face to face with the creature and with a stutter she said

" p..please ...d...do ...n...not ...h...hur...hurt ...m...me "

In the tree's jade's family where seeing the creature just looking at her and then ben said " dad if you never made so much noise. That creauture would not be by jade "

" Huh i know sorry son and daisy i will get our daughter back promise " said jim and daisy nodded and they waited untill they could move .

* * *

ryou and malik where coming back with four bucket's of water .

They both collected the four big buckets when they searched for the water .

Malik was flying ahead of ryou to the hill and malik saw the hill top .

So malik flew down with ryou following behind him .

Has both landed on the hill they both put down the four big bucket's of water and they waited for yugi and joey to return .

After an hour of waiting malik stayed put while ryou went in search of atem . Malik was looking up to the sky when he saw yugi and joey and seen what they both had in there claw's .

It looked like joey had a cow in his left hand and a dear in his right hand . Then just following yugi looked like to have two dead human's in his right claw and another two human's which was knocked out by fear and being in the sky .

Has both yugi and joey landed malik was right what they had in there hand's . so joey put the cow and dear by the four buckets . yugi put the dead human's down by the cow and dear , then he went by one of the rock's and tided the knocked out human's to it .

* * *

Back to ryou searching for atem and he found him so ryou walked up to atem .

Ryou seen what atem was looking at and said " atem is that a human girl "

" yes it is put i am getting a strange spell coming from her ryou"

" why don't you sniff her atem ... and find out what it is "

" ok ryou " and atem got his nose and started to sniff her top to toe . But has he got half way he was sniffing her belly and atem had to stop . He turned to ryou and said " i think she has her own kit "

... " A KIT WHAT " The human girl said

" well you are with child but to us it is kit " said ryou

" oh you mean baby " said the girl

" yes " sid ryou and atem together has ryou turned he saw yugi joey and malik coming to them .

* * *

Has yugi joey and malik jointed atem and ryou . now all five of them where in front of the human girl and she was more afraid now .

But the five creatures looked at each other and back to the girl . So atem started to push her toward's the front of them . Now that the creature's where behind her they wanted to make sure they lead her toward's the food .

Jade's family where shocked what the creature where pushing her to .

" well father how are we going to get her back now "

" hmmmm well we will just watch them for now "

"ok father "

* * *

Has jade got to the food she saw a cow , a dear , two dead human's and another two human's tide up by a rock .

Jade turned around to the creature's and said " what are you ... and whay have you got a cow , dear , two dead people and two others men tide up by that rock" while she was pointed towrd's the rock .

Then yugi said " we are demons ... human "

" and they are are our meal's ... human " said atem . Joey , yugi , malik and ryou all nodded to confirm it .

Jade just went pale and fanited and all five demon's looked down at her .

Then it was yugi who said " what now atem "

" well yugi you pick up the human girl and ryou can you make a small little bad out grass and leafs for her . and joey , malik you two cut the meat up so we can eat "

All of them nodded and went to what atem told them .After they all finished of they all sat down and ate there meal's .

That is when jade woke up and looked around and seen them eat something . So jade was hungry by now and she made her way slowly to away . But she could not move because the one with red eye's came to her and then he moved her toward's them .


	28. Chapter 28

Preview ...That is when jade woke up and looked around and seen them eat something . So jade was hungry by now and she made her way slowly to away . But she could not move because the one with red eye's came to her and then he moved her toward's them .

* * *

Chapter 28

Now that jade was with the demon creature's she was just looking in disgust but the one with red eyes got up from where he sat .

Has he moved toward's the dead animal's he cut some of the dear and gave it to her . He was trying to get her to eat that is when she asked " hmmm what is it "

" it is some dear human " said atem

" i do not want it "

" eat eat EAT " AND HE WAS WAITING FOR HER TO EAT IT

So jade took it and bit in to the piece of Meat and said " its a b..bit r..raw would y...you let m..me b...be a..able to c...Cook it p...pl...please "

All the demons looked at her and then atem said " ryou light a small fire for the human girl and give her a sick so she can Cook her food " and ryou just gave a nod and went to get a stick then build a small little camp fire .

Jade looked at the demon who was builting the small camp fire and said " do y..you w..wan...want some h...help " and ryou said

"no i have got this but here you go . you can put your meat on this stick if you want ..human " but jade looked at him then to the stick and back again . Then ryou tossed the stick to the human girl and jade said " thank you " and then she put her meat on the stick and just waited for the fire .

When the fire was done jade put the stick of meat over the fire and waited for it to cook .

While she was still waiting for her meat she looked over to where the demons where and then said " mmmm hey ... excuse me " but they where still eating away so jade went right up to them all and said " hey there " and that is when all of them stopped eating and looked to her . Then all of them said " yes "

" emmmm have y...you all g..got ...any n...n...names so i w...will k...know you all " jade was still a bit nervous and that is when they all said

" i am called joey " said joey

" i'm malik " said malik

" i'm called ryou " said ryou

" i am yugi " said yugi

" and i am called atem " said atem and jade just nodded to each of them and said " thank you for saying your names to me and i am called jade by the way "

Then atem and the others gave there nod to the human girl . Jade went back to her little fire then took her meat and sat down to eat it . Atem and the others began to eat again .

* * *

Back to jade's family who where just looking at them and jade's mother daisy said " why are those thing's feeding our daughter "

" i do not know daisy " said jade's father and then he said "who is hungry"

Ben and his mother both said " we are " jim then said " ok then how to get some food in our bellys "

" well i have got a good idea if you both want to here it mum , dad " said ben

" ok then we are listening " said both daisy and jim together

" well we could go over to them ... And jade is over there eating just by them ... We have to make a little noise to get them to see us . That is when we ask them for some food ... what do you think mum ...dad " said ben

don't know ben " said daisy

" but jade is there " said ben

well love ben is right and we have to be with jade and see if she is ok ... because they are huge "

" huh ok then " and everyone moved towards jade and the huge creatures . But has they where moving towards them they saw two men tired up by a big huge rock. So jim , daisy and ben stopped moving because the men where starting to wake .

* * *

The two men on the huge rock started to wake has they both opened their eyes both of them saw a man , a woman and a child just standing there looking at them and then to the big huge creatures .

That is when one of the men said " hey you help us " while the other man was trying to free himself and other man .

The family could not move because the men was making a lot of noise. And jim , daisy and ben seen two huge creatures get up and walk up to the rock who had the two men on .

So the family tryed to hide but they where spotted by one of the creatures . So yugi went to the three humans who where not chained to anywhere . While joey went to the two men who was chained to a rock by some really tide rope . Joey got the two men from the rock and he went up to all the others . The two men in joeys claws where noe scared for there lives but they never said anything at all . All they did was prayed to god in there heads .

Yugi was looking at the little family who was frozen in place where they stood . But yugi was looking at them like they where trespassing that is when ben went to the huge creature and said in a nerverse voice

" p...p...ple...please we a...are h...hungry c...can w..we h...h...have s...some f...food "

" a...and th...that little g...girl o...over t...there i...is our d...daughter " said jim

Yugi just looked on at all three of them and stopped at the human woman who started to get more scared now . But yugi just turned to where the other where and seen the little human girl and then turn back towards them . Then yugi just gave a nod to to them so that they could go with him .

Jim , daisy and ben looked at each other and back to the huge creature that is when jim said

" does it want us to follow it "

" i think it does dear "

" yes dad lets go to jade and lets eat some food "

" alright ben lets go " said jim and daisy together and the three of them followed the creature to where jade had been sitting .

When they got to the human girl all three sat down by her and yugi just left them to it .

Jade looked to the other three people who was sitting with her and when she seen who it was . She said

" hi mum dad and little bro "

" hi ya sis "

" hi sweet pee "

" yes hi sweety "

" here i am guessing to three are quite hungry aren't you "

Jim daisy and ben all replyed " yes we are and thanks " and jade gave some meat to her mother father and little brother .

Has they where all eating they all saw the two men in the claws of another creature .


	29. Chapter 29

Preview ...Has they where all eating they all saw the two men in the claws of another creature .

* * *

Chapter 29

Ben , jade daisy and jim was look at the huge creature's and the two men .

That is when jim said " so why is the two men in those creatures claws "

" well dad i do not know " said ben

" well father mother and little bro they are called demons " said jade

" oh ok jade " all three said together

" what are they going to do to the two men jade " said daisy

" well mum let us watch and we will find out what they will do to them ok " said jade

" all right jade " said daisy and the family sat there watching the huge demons .

Joey had the two men in his claws and he took them to atem . Atem look at joey and said

" yes what is it "

" what do you want to do with these two humans " said joey

" well i can finish of first and i will tell everyone here except the those humans over there " and atem pointed to the small family .

" ok so i will go and tie them up again but by us ok " said joey

" alright joey " and joey went to tie them up again by the small rock what they sat by and that small rock had the food by it . When joey finished tieing the two human up he gave then some water becuase they where dry . When the two human had there drink joey went back to his friends and sat back down and waited for atem and the others to finish of what they where all doing .

Atem and the others where joying there little chats and they just finished of there meals now and they where just resting now . Yugi and all the others laughing aswell because joey was making very one laugh . When very one had there rest joey asked his question to atem now

" atem "

" yes joey "

" well i was just wondering about two humans i tired back up by the rock where we put the food "

" mmmmm joey we will nothing for now "

" why what are you going to do "

" you will have to wait and see joey "

" oh ok atem "

" huh .. joey go and tell yugi to feed the two humans what is tired up . But tell him to cook the meat ok "

" ok atem will do " and joey went to yugi who was with ryou and malik .

Yugi malik and ryou where practicing with each other and sharping their claws . When joey came to yugi , ryou and malik they stoped what they where doing and joey said " hey guys "

" hey joey " all three said together

" emmm yugi "

" yes joey "

" could you feed the two human who are tired up "

" why "

" because atem wnat them fed and you have to cook the meat for them aswll "

" oh... alright but the fire is be those four humans over there " and yugi pointed to the family . joey looked over the little human family then looked back at yugi and joey pleaded to yugi and yugi went to the food . When yugi went to the food he seen the two tired up human then he looked back at the food and he clawed two pieces of meat . Has he got the two pieces of meat he started to walk to the camp fire and the little human family .

* * *

When yugi was walking towards the small human family he could see they the human family where scared of them . And he thought ' why me '

At the camp fire where jim , daisy and there children where sitting saw one of the demons coming toward them . Has the demon was coming closer they where wondering why was it coming towards them . Has yugi got the fire he got two sticks and put the meat on it and put it by the fire to cook . Then yugi left for ten seconds so it could cook .

The little family just looked on has the demon came to the fire and put two medium size meat's on a stick each and put it by the fire then left . That is when jade said

" well you know now don't you guys ... now lets eat our fill " said jade

" so jade " said jim

" yes dad "

" well what about the two pieces of meat ther and those men over there " amd jim pointed to them

" huh dad ... looks to me that the demons are feeding them "

" oh sorry never mind jade " said jim and jade ben and daisy just laughed at him . Has the small family all laughed yugi came to them and got the meats and left with them . Now he was right in front of the two men and before he untide them looked down at them to see if they would run away .

The two men who where tide up on the rock seen the demon with cooked meat looking down at them . One of the said " p...ple..please d...don't h...hurt u...us " and other said " p...please w...we w...will not ...run a...a...awa...way and the demon a them a not . So yugi untide them so they could eat because they where both hungry . But the two men where still scared out of there wits because there where five huge demons around them .

While both men where eating there food one of the two men seen the small family by the fire. And was wondering why was there a small family on the other side of the huge creature's .

That is when he seen the girl and said

" is that who i think it is ... yes it is that is jade i can't believe it ... i will have to go and see her but i can't not yet and plus i don't want to be those creature's food " .

So he had to waid with th other man and wait it out . Has yugi , atem , ryou , malik and joey all went to sleep the man went to the camp fire .

When he got the camp fire he went to the girl and started to poke her . Jade left a poke and opened her eyes and seen a man by her and that is when jade said

" huh who are you mr " with tired eyes and the man said don't you remember me ... because i remember you jade " and when she really opened her eyes she saw him and then said " huh nick is that you "

" yes it is me nick ... jade "

" wow but how you where in the main village "

" huh it was those things over there " and nick pointed to wards them .


	30. Chapter 30

preveiw...When he got the camp fire he went to the girl and started to poke her . Jade left a poke and opened her eyes and seen a man by her and that is when jade said

" huh who are you mr " with tired eyes and the man said don't you remember me ... because i remember you jade " and when she really opened her eyes she saw him and then said " huh nick is that you "

" yes it is me nick ... jade "

" wow but how you where in the main village "

" huh it was those things over there " and nick pointed to wards them .

* * *

Chapter 30

Jade just looked over to where nick pointed to and said " ah do you mean those demons nick

" huh well i did not know they where demons because i have never seen one and any before jade

" ok ok ok sorry but that one there " has she pointed toward them and said " that one there in the middle "

" yes i see it now what about it jade "

" well nick i think they do not want to hurt us "

" jade why do you think that there monsters "

" well nick can i tell you something "

" go on jade what is it "

" well i am pregnant nick "

" ... w...wh...what was the ... that you just said "

" i am pregnant nick are you happy for me and plus it your baby i am having

Nick smiled at jade and gave her a big hug and said i am happy that you are having our baby "

" by the way nick i think that one knew... that is why i am here unharmed " pointing at the the demon's again .

" well have to get back to the rock just incase they think that i have ran away ... and pray to god that i don't be on the menu so bye for now "

" bye nick " said jade and nick gave a quick kiss on the the lips and then left her .

* * *

Now that nick was back on the rock again one of the demon's woke up and lifted their head and started to look around .

Has atem looked around and saw very one in there places and said in a small whisper to him self " i know some one was up but who ... i will find out who " . Then atem put his head down and went back of to sleep .

Nick seen one of the demons lift there heads up and he saw the the demon was looking around . So he close his eyes and wait for the demon to go back to sleep . But he thoght to him self ' please please please go back to sleep '. When nick opened his eyes he seen the demon lye back down and sleep with the rest of the demons who was lying around him . Then nick fell a sleep him self .

* * *

Next morning atem , joey , malik and ryou all got up from their slumber and they all done some practice in before breakfast .

After two hours all the humans got up and yawned . Has atem and the other demon's where still practicing with there moves and hunts still . It was only atem who had stopped and he turned to look at the four humans right by the camp fire . Then he turned to the rock where the rest of the meat was and saw the two human men who where also up as well . When atem turned back to his friends he said

" guys that is a enough for the day "

Yugi , malik .ryou and joey all looked his way and just gave their nod's to atem and started to head up to atem . Joey and ryou went up to the small family of humans . Yugi and ryou went up to the meat and yugi went to get the meat so that verone could eat and yugi said

" eh ryou "

yes yugi "

"could you take the two humans who are at that rock "

" and where would you like me to take them to yugi "

" eh how about by the camp fire where joey and malik and the small human family are "

" ok ok ok ok ok " and yugi shuck his face and ryou went over to the two human men . But before ryou went to the two human men yugi clawed six slices of cow and handed the pieces of meat to him and after he had the six slices in his claws . Ryou led the two men to the camp fire.

While atem kept watch over the camp and their territory . And yugi went to start there breakfasts by sharing each piece of food .

While at the camp fire joey and malik checked on the small family and joey went to start the fire. So the humans could eat there own fill for the day and after both joey and malik left them alone .

Has they where walking back to atem they both seen ryou with the two human men and joey said

" hey ryou

" hi joey

" emmmm ryou where are you taking those two " said malik . While joeyand malik pointed to the men and ryou said " yugi want them to sit by the fire today "

" ok ok then see ya " said joey and malik together and both of them left ryou . The two men and ryou went to the camp fire .

When the three of them came to the camp fire ryou put his claws to them and sat them down on the ground right be the fire .

Ryou got six fresh sticks and put one slice of meat on each stick . After he done that ryou left them alone .

* * *

At the camp fire jim daisy ben jade nick and the other man was all sitting around the camp fire waiting for there food to cook . Because they where looking after their own food because the demons eat there food raw .

All the humans where made up that they where getting something to eat again .

Jim ben and daisy where talking to each other and also the two men where talking to each other as well .

But it was nick and jade who where made up the most but they could not show it yet .


	31. Chapter 31

preveiw...At the camp fire jim daisy ben jade nick and the other man was all sitting around the camp fire waiting for there food to cook . Because they where looking after their own food because the demons eat there food raw .

All the humans where made up that they where getting something to eat again .

Jim ben and daisy where talking to each other and also the two men where talking to each other as well .

But it was nick and jade who where made up the most but they could not show it yet .

* * *

Chapter 31

Jade was looking happy today while her family where sitting with her . And nick who was sitting an inch away from her because he was tide up with a another man but he was happy to sit by jade a bit .

The man who was right next to nick was looking at the girl up and down at her . Jade seen him look up and down at her and she did not like it one little bit .

So jade went by her dad and mum to be a bit safe .

But the man gave a quick smile to the girl amd looked down .

Then everyone took there meat of the camp fire and ate there own food .

Atem where looking at the human's nown and again while he was resting and yugi joey malik and ryou where talking to each other . But the small humans who where eating there food where also watching the demon creatures .

jade , jim , ben and daisy where not paying any notice around them but nick was still rarey on the creatures .

But the man on the other hand was more scared of the demon creatures that he was trying to find a way out .

Yugi and the other who where with him stop there chat to each other when yugi noticed atem staring at the two tired up humans .

So yugi and the other walked up to atem and yugi said

" hey atem what up "

Then atem turned to yugi and said

" hey guys and yugi i was only watching over them because "

" because what " joey said

" because i think that one " and atem pointed toward the two and yugi and the other fellowed atem finger and ryou said

" the one who is looking around every second "

" yes ryou that one " said atem and veryone nodded and sat with atem and stared at the humans for a bit longer .

* * *

Back at the small camp where jade , ben , daisy , jim , nick and the other man where all sitting down still . All of them had just finished there breakfast and jade wanted to tell her mum , dad and little brother something and she knew nick was listening in aswell . So jade breathed in then she breathed back out and said

" mum dad "

jim and daisy both said

" yes sweetheart "

" i would like to tell you something but i am afraid that to might both flip out "

Both jim and daisy looked at each other then back to there daughter and said

" sweety don't be afraid of and we promise we will not flip out on you so please tell us "

" ok mum dad i am pregnant "

..." WHAT "

" honey calm down and jade we are happy for you and jade your father just need to have a second to him self . So it sinks in to his head . And this happed when i told my father when i was having you and ben "

" what did granfather do when you told him "

" he yelled like what your father is doing now and in five seconds he accepted it and was happy for me "

" WOW MUM and thanks "

* * *

Has jade's father , mother and brother all heard of the new's of her pregnancy including nick who was in ear shot . All then turned around to see on of the demons calling at them and it was the leader who was called atem . Everyone got scared because they never knew he was behind them . But atem was ony looking at the two men who where still tired up together . So atem went right up to them and the two men where now shaking in there boots now but nick said to the demon

" p...ple...please d...d ... don't ...k..k..kill me pl ...please "

Then atem untied the the two men who where tired up and nick just sat down very still . And that is when the other man got up but before he could run atem caught him in his claw's and started to drag him to the others . Nick was looking at the other man with everyone else and all thinking the same thing

' why was that poor man dragged over to where those demons are ...what are they going to do with him ' and they watched where they where .

Has everyone was watching the leader drag the poor man to the others nick said in a whisper so low that none of jade's family could here

" thank god that is not me "


	32. Chapter 32

preveiw... Then atem untied the the two men who where tired up and nick just sat down very still . And that is when the other man got up but before he could run atem caught him in his claw's and started to drag him to the others . Nick was looking at the other man with everyone else and all thinking the same thing

' why was that poor man dragged over to where those demons are ...what are they going to do with him ' and they watched where they where .

Has everyone was watching the leader drag the poor man to the others nick said in a whisper so low that none of jade's family could here

" thank god that is not me "

* * *

Chapter 32

Atem dragged the human man by the others and has he placed the human in the middle og them all .

yugi , malik , ryou and joey all stopped what they where doing and looked up to atem .

But everyone thought ' let hunt him ' and atem just saw there eyes that they needed something to play with . So atem turned towards the human and has he let go of the human atem said

" we will give you a ten second head start so run for your life " and has atem let him free the human man ran away from the demons in to the woods

So atem turned to his friends and said to the others

" wait for ten seconds and we go hunt " and everyone gave there nod and wait for the ten seconds where up. They wait and has the ten seconds where up atem shouted

" let us hunt " but has they heard atem all of them got excited and started to talk

" yea " said joey and was jumping up and down

" hunt hunt hunt hunt " mailk was singing

" calm down will ya ... guys calm down " said yugi

Atem looked at yugi and the others and he was getting really pissed at his mate and his friends and with yell he shouted

 **"SICENLCE AND QUIT THE FUCKING SHOUTING AND BE FUCKING QUITE "** and everyone went all quite and atem shouted to everyone

 **" LET US MOVE OUT NOW "** and everyone ran after the human man .

Has they all the demon's ran after the human man .

The rest of the humans seen how fast they ran after him and nick said to all the others has they sat by the camp fire .

" hi there " and the small family looked at him and all of them said

" hi there " together and jade gave a really small smile to him . Jim then said

" what is your name mr "

" oh yes i am nick eh " said nick

" oh yes sorry i am called jim and this is daisy my wife... and this here is my son ben ... and this here is my daughter jade "

" well hi to all of you " said nick then jade said

" well dad , mum , ben and nick ...did you see those demons run and there fast aren't they "

" yes they are " nick , ben , daisy and jim said all together

" wonder why they are chasing him " said jade

" we don't know why they are " said jim , ben , nick and daisy together .

* * *

Back in the woods the human was running as fast has he could and he was hiding as well has running away from the hugh craetures behind him .

Atem , yugi , joey , malik and ryou where behind the human man hunting him down in the woods . But the human was a bit faster than the creatures because the demons wanted to make there hunt more fun . So atem and the other let the man run faster than them because they knew they could catch up to him .

When the man was in the middle of the woods he thought he was safe but has he saw the creatures he started to run more . Has the man ran though the woods the creatures stalked the man dead slowly . Has the demons where in the middle of the woods they let the man head back to the camp fire . The man thought to himself

' great i am not going to get killed ' but has he was running to the camp fire where the others where the demons came ran straight after him .

Now that he was near to the camp fire where the other humans where .

The other humans saw the man running towards them and with the hugh creatures behind him .

Has he was nearly there the hugh demon creautres caught him and attacked him . while yugi got the left arm , joey got his right arm , ryou got his left leg and malik got his right leg and ripped him apart while atem waited for the head and body .

The other humans saw the demon rip the man apart and seen him still alive and saying " p...please h...help m..me while still trying to crawl to them .

but has the ripped up man was crawling towards them they all seen the leader come right up to him. But has they seen the mans pleading look to them and seen the demon leader on top of him . Nick , jade , ben , daisy and jim where now shitting them self's has they saw the demon lean over the ripped man and they his jaw open and bit right in to his neck . And they all heard a crack and knew he was dead .

So atem ate the head and body starting with the head and going down while the other demons ate there fill . And has they where eating jade and the others thought to them self's

' ah that poor man glad that is not me ' thought nick

' that poor man ' thought daisy sob sob and wiped her tears real quick

' the poor man and i thought that they where nice . Because they where nice to me . But i guess i was wrong and i am going to sick now ' thought jade

' they are man killers and ey kill us humans god help us but why leave my daughter and us alive . Is it because my daughter is carrying a baby ' thought jim .

So the rest of the humans went to sleep for the night and while the demons finished there fill . After the demons had there fill they went to sleep them self's .


	33. Chapter 33

preveiw... So the rest of the humans went to sleep for the night and while the demons finished there fill . After the demons had there fill they went to sleep them self's .

* * *

Chapter 33

The next morning the humans where quite and the the demons where still sleeping.

But atem woke up as well has the other's and they looked up to the sky .

Because atem , yugi , malik , joey and ryou all sensed some thing .

The humans whee looking at the huge demon creatures then looked at each other . Then all thought

' what is up with those demon creatures ' when they where still looking at each other .

Has atem , yugi , ryou, malik and joey where still looking at the sky . Them atem turned to the others who where looking up at the sky and said

" hey guys but i feel... that our little kits are coming in to this world "

" how atem " said joey

" just feel out your mate joey "

" yes joey just do it will you " said ryou

" alright then " and joey was feeling out his human mate and then joey said " i can now feel seto and you are right atem "

" i know i am joey ... yugi , malik can you also feel it as well

" yes atem we do feel it " said both yugi and malik .

Then they all went up to the humans by the camp fire . Has the humans seen them coming there way , the humans all thought of one thing

'ah shit what now '

When atem and all the others where standing right on top of them .

Atem bend down and said

" you are safe to go now " nudging them along so they could leave .

So jim , daisy , ben nick and jade where all leaving them but jade stopped then turned around and said

" bye " and gave them all a wave and the demons all gave her a wave with their own clawed hands . Then jaded turned back around and ran after her family .

So when the humans all left there eye sight . Atem and the others spread their wings and took to the air to go back to their human mates and kits they hoped .

* * *

Back at the village where yami , bakura , seto and marik was .

Yami and the others where having a good time while there mothers and fathers where helping the village .

Jack , lee , william and mickey where all helping the men of the village .

While jill , lilly , may and izzy where helping the other women in the village.

Because they where doing a party because the village had all there children back what had taken away from them .

The whole village was all happy .

Has yami and his friends where talking about the party . Yami went in to labour and then the others where worried over him . Then seto went next and now bakura and marik was now getting more worried over there friends . Then both of them went in to labour . So now all four of them where all in labour and bakura seen four of the villagers and said

" hey hey hey AH FUCK SAKE WE NEED HELP " That is when the villagers all seen bakura and the others breathing really hard and went up to them and they all said

" do you need a hand there " then seto and the others all shouted together

"YES WE DO WE ARE IN LABOUR AHHHHHHHHH SHIT NOW HURRY AND GET US IN THE HOUSE BEHIND US WILL YA "

" ok ok ok " and the villagers helped them in the house behind them . And after they where in one of the villagers said

" right crystal i want you to get loads of towels and and four bowls now go . and you mary you go and get there mothers just there mothers ok . Because it looks like we need their help with this now get going " said laura . Then crystal went to get the towels and bowls .While mary left to get jill , may , lilly and izzy .

Then gemma said " what should i do " and laura look up to her and said

" i want you to help me and try to calm them down with me "

" ok laura i will help you with that " and they where trying to calm yami and the others while they where in labour . mary go the towels and bowls and and she was trying to help laura and gemma now . While they where waiting for crystal and the other to come back . They did not have to wait that long because crystal and others where back and jill , lilly , may and izzy just all seen there sons in labour and went straight to them to help them give birth . While gemma , crystal , mary and laura helped them .

So izzy was helping yami with his birth and mary was behind her waiting for yami's baby . Jill was helping bakura with his birth and laura was behind her also waiting for the baby . There was lilly helping joey with his birth and gemma behind her waiting for joey baby . And there was may with malik helping him and crystal behind may waiting for maliks baby has well . So everyone had a part to play in yami's , seto's , joey's , bakura's and malik's birth .

And yami , seto , bakura , joey and malik all thought one think ' those fucking bastards how could they do this to us ' and then all shouted at once " THOSE FUCKERS "


	34. Chapter 34

preveiw... So izzy was helping yami with his birth and mary was behind her waiting for yami's baby . Jill was helping bakura with his birth and laura was behind her also waiting for the baby . There was lilly helping joey with his birth and gemma behind her waiting for joey baby . And there was may with malik helping him and crystal behind may waiting for maliks baby has well . So everyone had a part to play in yami's , seto's , joey's , bakura's and malik's birth .

And yami , seto , bakura , joey and malik all thought one think ' those fucking bastards how could they do this to us ' and then all shouted at once " THOSE FUCKERS "

* * *

Chapter 34

After a full sixteen hour's all of them all gave birth . Their mother where all made up for them and izzy , may , lilly and jill was really happy to be grandmother's and all of them said at once

" don't worry over your father's ... they will be made up after they all calm down " them all four all said

" why mother " at the same time and that is when they said

" because they will see them when they come in "

" oh right that is why " said all four together

Then marik looked at his mother and said

" so what did i have mom " and is mother said " oh yes you have a baby girl ... here you go son " and she put the baby in marik's arm's. So marik looked down in his arm's and saw his baby . She had his skin and eye's but she malik's hair for now and he smiled at her .Then said

" i am going to call her misty because she looks like a misty mom " and his mother said " i like the name marik .

Seto was next and said

" mam what did i have " and his mother said " ok seto told on to your hoses will you and let me see . ah you have a baby boy here you go " and she handed him over to joey so he could hold him . Seto looked down and saw his son in his arm's . He had tan skin , joey's eyes and his hair . Then said

" i'm going to call you seth and... you have a cheeky smile don't you seth " and his mother said " the name suit's him seto " and seto smiled at his mother.

Now it was bakura's turn and said

" yo mom what did i have " and his mother " well bakura you have got twin's and they are girl's son " and his mother put them in his arm's . Bakura lookto his left arm then his right arm and saw his little girl's . In bakura's left arm she had ryou's skin and ryou's eye's but she had his hair . The girl in his right arm she hand his skin and his eye's but she had ryou's hair . Then bakura said

" i will name them hazel and joan " and his mother said " i really like those names bakura " and he laughed .

yami was the last one to get to know what he had and he was pissed of but he was glad he waited and said

" well mother hurry up and tel me what on earth i had " his mother just looked at him and gave him the look that said stop and enough . Then said

" well you also have twin's and they are boys yami " and she gave them to yami and has he got to hold his babies he smiled at them both . The baby in his right arm had atem's skin and his eyes and both atem's and his hair . The baby in his left arm had yugi's and his skin , his eye's and yugi's hair. then said

" i am going to call my boy's heba and storm " and his mother said " well i love those name's yami "and yami gave his son's a cuddle .

Has yami , bakura , seto and marik where all cuddling their babies . There father's came in to the house where their wife's where and seen their son's with babies in there arm's . Yami , seto , bakura and marik's father's where turning red and fuming and left the house so they could cool of . Because no one told them that they where pregnant , but they just guessed two things after the creatures had left . One they where just fat and two they where pregnant but never said anything .

* * *

Back in the sky atem and the other's where all on there way back to their human lover/mate's village .

So they where all flying fast has they all could to get to see their little kits . So they flew really fast though the sky Then joey said

" when are we going to get there "

" i don't know joey " ryou

" then go and ask " said joey

" ok ok . hey malik " said ryou

" what ryou " said malik

" can you ask yugi or atem when are getting there " said ryou

" ok ryou hang on i go ask for you two " said malik and then flew by yugi and said " hi yugi "

" hi malik whats up " said yugi

" oh nothing really but these two behind me want to know when are we getting to the village " said malik

" oh right i will go and check for you lot ok " said yugi

" ok yugi " said malik and yugi shouted to atem and said

"HEY ATEM LOVE " and atem looked behind him and shouted

" WHAT YUGI "

" JOEY , RYOU AND MALIK WANTED TO KNOW WHEN WILL WE BE AT THE VILLAGE . ALSO I WANT TO KNOW AS WELL "

" HUH ... IT WILL BE AN HOUR AND HALF YUGI SO HURRY THE HELL UP " and with atem shouting back very one behind him heard him .

So very one was hurrying up to get to the village .


	35. Chapter 35

preveiw... So very one was hurrying up to get to the village .

* * *

Chapter 35

At the village where yami and the others where .

Yami and the where all looking after there babies .

While their father's where gone to calm down and their mother's went to went to have a quite chat to them . About being angry and upset .

While yami and other's father where out side three doors down . izzy and the other's caught up to them . All four of them where annoyed at their husbands .

Mickey and the other's turn around looking behind them and saw their wife's looking really annoyed at them .

 **CONVERSION BEGINS...**

" er hello honey " said mickey and the others together

" OH NO YOU DONT HONEY US " said izzy and the others together

Mickey and the other's looked down

" mickey " said izzy

" yes " said micey

" why did you go mad and storm out no dont answer that untill we finish " said izzy

" jack " said jill

" william " said lilly

" lee " said may

" yes " said jack , lee and william at same time

" the same question go for you lot as well " said jill , may and lilly at the same time

Then mickey looked at each other and back to their wife's and all said

" we don't know sweety . but we where are just in shock "

" why " said the four women

" because we thought that they where fat at first but now we can say that they where pregnant " said mickey

" you should be in shame " said izzy

" we are but just let us to think for awhile ok " said mickey

" oh alright " said izzy

 **END OF CONVERSION**

Then yami and the others came out with their babies looking for their mothers and fathers .

* * *

In the sky atem and the others where flying and then they saw the village one mile away

So atem and the others where getting excited about seeing their human mate/lovers and their kits .

After flying another mile they where just on top of the village . Has they where just coming over the village they was eight hum and fighting .

Then they saw their human mate / lovers coming up to the other eight humans who where fighting .

Has they where going to fly over them . Atem and the others all growled has they flown over the village going to the forest .

* * *

Has yami and the others seen their mothers and fathers fighting over something so they walk up to them .

When they got to their parents and yami said

" why are you all fighting " and izzy and the other all turned to see then and izzy said

" oh don't worry " and yami and the other all said

" ok"

Then they all heard growls and they looked aroud first but they could not anyone in the village .

Now they heard the growls again but louder and they all looked in to the sky .

When they looked in to the sky they all seen the hugh demon creatures fly over their village and heading towards the forest of trees .

Mickey and the others all thought

' oh no ... we thought that they where all leaving for good ... '

Then mickey thought to himself

' hell no they are going to our kids again ... no they cant be after them ... ' and turned towards his son and his friends and looked at the babies . then he thought

' no ... are they after the babies ... it must be ' then he came out of the thought .

Then mickey was moving very one to the house but yami and the others kept looking at the sky going by the trees .

Mickey looked at his son and his friends again and came over and said

" yami "

" yes father "

" why the face "

" it is nothing father "

" yami don't say it's nothing ... tell me what's up "

" huh ok ... father you know those creatures "

" yes "

" well ... back when we where catched and went to that prison . we where taken has food father ... and when we went to the cells so the prisoners could eat us ...Well they could not because they said that we could produce children ... and they said become there mate/ lovers and have their children . But if not they would eat us ...So it was a deal and we took the deal ... and now the are the father's of our babies "

...

" father "

" WHAT ... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...I AM DISPOINTED IN YOU YAMI "

" i am so sorry father ... can you ever forgive me PLEASE FATHER "

" huh may be "

" thank you father "

Then mickey took yami and the others in to the house .

Now seto , marik , bakura was walking in the house but he stopped his son who looked up at him and he said

" yami "

" yes father "

" after i really calm down now ... maybe i would like to get to know them "

" really father "

" yes son "

" thank you father "

" no problem son " and they went back in to the house

* * *

Back to the tree's atem and the other where now in the forest . and they made a little camp fire with there breath and sat around .

Atem and malik went hunting for some food . While joey , ryou and yugi went to get buckets of water so that they could have drinks .

After they got water and food they all came back and set it down and they made a little camp fire with there

Atem and the others where talking to each other


	36. Chapter 36

preveiw...Back to the tree's atem and the other where now in the forest . Atem and malik went hunting for some food .

While joey , ryou and yugi went to get buckets of water so that they could have drinks .

After they got water and food they all came back and set it down. Then they made a little camp fire with there breath and sat around .

Atem and the others where talking to each other.

* * *

Chapter 36

Atem and the other just ate their meal's and after they finished of their food . They all went to sleep .

Because they needed the rest . Because of all their flying what they did to get back .

Back in the village mickey , izzy , jack , jill , may and william where all in the living room . And where all talking to each other

Yami and his friends where in the living with their mothers and fathers . Just listening on what they where saying and then yami and the others where getting bored .

So yami and his friends all said at once

" mother father we are going up with our babies good night " and their parents all looked at them and said together

" alright son you go up to bed then goodnight " and yami went upstairs with his babies and all the others so they could talk them self with out their parents .

So yami and the others where now upstairs with their children . So very one put their own babies to bed and then sat down and started to talk to each other .

" so guys "

" yes yami " all his friends said together

" i'm guessing that our lovers are back to their children"

" yes they are " said seto

" yes and i want to my hot malik " said marik

" we all want to see our lovers as well marik ... but what about our father guys " said bakura

" well i have been talking to my father guys ... and he was disappointed with me ... but "

" but what yami " said bakura, seto and marik together

" but he wants to meet our lovers with your fathers "

" what " all of yami's friends said

" yes guys and we have to tell our lover about our fathers ... maybe our fathers will come to some of agreement " and all his friends gave him a not and they all went to bed . Has they all got in their own beds bakura looked at yami and said

" so when do we tell our lovers yami "

Then seto and marik all looked at yami to see what his answer was . Then yami said

" huh it will be tomorrow we will tell them ... now get some rest guys " and seto , bakura , marik and yami all fell asleep .

* * *

The next morning yami and his friend's all got up and started to look after their children because they needed feeding or changing .After their feed or change and where done one by one they all got washed and dressed . Then after they all got dressed they all went downstairs and sit with there parent's who where down stairs .

After breakfast yami went to his mum and said

" mother "

" yes yami " said izzy

" could you and the others call after our children "

" of course yami... why " said izzy

" because we have to take our fathers to the forest "

" oh i see ... your father ask to see them " said izzy

" yes mother he did "

" alright yami you and your friend's go out with your fathers to that forest ok " said izzy

" ok thank you "

" ok yami " said izzy

So yami went back to his friend's and sat by his twin's and started to talk to his friend's for a bit .

After a while izzy and the other mother's came to yami and the others and took their babies from them . So they went to get their fathers.

When they got to there fathers yami said

" well father , william , jack and lee we are going to take you somewhere now "

So mickey , jack , william and lee all gave there nods to yami and the others . So yami and his friends dragged of there father's to the forest . Yami , seto , bakura and marik was walking to the forest of trees with there father's now . When they all got to the forest of trees yami and the others all looked at their fathers then looked at each other and they all pushed their father's in to the tree's .

* * *

Now very one was all walking in the trees looking for the demon's

Yami and all the others where walking though the trees and has they where half way though the trees .

Atem woke up with the rest of his friends and looked at each other then they all went hunting for there breakfast now .

Atem and his friends where looking for something to eat and they spotted some deer and some rabbit's .

So atem and malik got the deer's and yugi , ryou and joey went to get the rabbits . While atem and the others where hunting there breakfast . Yami and the others where coming closer to their camp nest . Atem , yugi , ryou , joey and malik where now on there way back from hunting .

Yami , seto , marik , bakura and their fathers where now at the camp . They all looked around the camp in the forest and saw it was becoming a nest now . mickey said

" yami "

" yes father " sai yami

" where are they son "

" yes we want to know as well " said the other father's

" well they have left " said seto

" what is this place anyway " said jack

" it is a camp " said marik

" more looks like a nest to me " said bakura

" its a camp nest because have a good look around guys " said yami

When they where having a good look around they never seen the demon's come back to there camp nest . When atem and the others came back from there hunt . They all seen yami , seto , marik , bakura and four other males in there home . So they all growled .

Yami and all the others what they where doing when they all heard a growl .

* * *

 **TO BECONTINUED**


	37. Chapter 37

preveiw...When they where having a good look around they never seen the demons come back to there camp nest . When atem and the others came back from there hunt . They all seen yami , seto , marik , bakura and four other males in there home . So they all growled .

Yami and all the others what they where doing when they all heard a growl .

* * *

Chapter 37

Yami , seto , bakura and marik smiled to atem and the others but stopped when they seem to keep on growling at the others.

So yami and the others went up to atem and the others to calm then down and to stop growling . So yami said

" atem "

Atem turned to yami and

"grrrrrrrr" atem growled

" is this because me and my friends bought them here " said yami

"grrrrrrr" atem growled again

"please atem please calm down " said yami

" WHY who are are they ... " said atem

" huh because they " said yami

" if you are not going to finish that answer ... i will kill them " said atem and went over the the men .

Has atem was moving toward the men while the other demons where growling at them .

All the fathers where backing away looking toward the demons and to there children

Has yami seen atem getting closer the their father's .

Yami's friends where in shock but Yami ran towards them wh and got in between of their father's and his demon lover and said

" NO atem you will NOT KILL THEM " and yami stood his ground after yami's friends came out of their shock and went towards their fathers and all said

" we are with yami here... you all will NOT KILL THEM "

Atem growled at yami while the others where still growling atem turned toward's the rest of the demon's and said

" let us go " and with one last big growl they all claimed up the trees.

Has they all got to the top of the trees they all spread out there wings has they all took of from the trees .

They all heard shouting coming from the ground

" BECAUSE THEY ARE OUR FATHERS AND THEY ONLY WANTED TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU " said yami

But has yami and the others where looking up at the sky they where already flying of .

Yami sat on his knees and cryed while his friends and fathers where trying comforted him and thats when yami said in a whisper

" i am sorry please forgive us please atem "

* * *

Atem and the others where flying but the shout what atem and the others heard when they all fles of .

Was getting to atem himself

While atem was thinking over about the shout what they all heard but ignored atem thought over and over again

' BECAUSE THEY ARE OUR FATHERS AND THEY ONLY WANTED TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU ' then thought again

' why was yami shouting that ... i need to find out the truth but who ... i know we will talk to izzy and the others ... if that was her name ... think it was yes it was'

Then atem turned to the others and started to fly past them and the others all said

" atem where you going "

" i'm going to the village and i want you all to come with "

" ok atem but why " said yugi , joey ,malik and ryou all together

" wev are going to yami's mother because i need to know something " said atem

" ok atem " said all of them

So all the demons went of to the village .

* * *

When they go to atem and the other where flying overth village . All the villagers where scared because the demons where coming in to there village .

Izzy and the other mothers came out of the house to see what is up with the villagers . Has they all looked around the village jill looked in to the sky and saw the demons flying over the village coming towards izzy , herself and the others so jill said

" lady's "

" yes what is it jill " said all three lady's

" look at the sky " said jill

So may , lilly and izzy all looked up in to the sky and saw what jill saw and all of them said together

" the babies " and went in side to get the babies

Has the izzy and the others got there grandchildren in there arms now .

They all got to the front door and has jill opened up the front door there stood the demons at the door .

Has the door opened all the demons who where just outside of the door all looked down at the women and atem said

" emmmm ... i want to talk to yami's mother ... where is she "

" i am here at the back " said izzy

" then come out from the back and come to the front "

" o..o..ok " said izzy

So izzy was going to the front of the women when may said

" why do they want you izzy "

" i don't know yet may ... but if i talk to them i will find out what the want from me ok " said izzy

" ok izzy " said may and she let her go the front of them.

Now that izzy was in front of her friends she looked up at the demons and they looked down at her for an hour . After looking at her for an hour atem took her in his arms and has they where going to fly of with her . That is when they all seen yami and all of the others coming in and wlking towards them .


	38. Chapter 38

preveiw...Now that izzy was in front of her friends she looked up at the demons and they looked down at her for an hour . After looking at her for an hour atem took her in his arms and has they where going to fly of with her . That is when they all seen yami and all of the others coming in and wlking towards them .

* * *

Chapter 38

Yami and all the other just came in to the village and walked to the house .

When they all seem atem and the others at there door .

ymi , seto ,marik and bakura all thought one thing and that was

' my babies and mother '

So they came to the house and atem turned to fly of with the others when he seem them . So atem looked at them and then back to izzy and then back to them again . That is when yami said

" a... atem "

" yes yami " said atem

" sorry for bringing these men to you " said yami

" can someone tell me because what you said ... what you said is making me thing over and over again the same words " said atem

Izzy looked at yami and the others and back to the leader of the demons and said

hey ... is it atem "

atem looked at the person in his arms and nodded a yes and izzy said

" well then atem let me explain but you have to let me go ok "

Then atem let go of yami's mother and izzy smiled at him . Then she said

" well atem ...yami and the others showed those men where you where ... because they are yami's and the other's father's "

"...it ...is t...tr...true we are their fathers " said all the fathers

Then atem and the others looked at yami and all the others and the all of the mothers and then looked at the father of yami ,seto ,marik and bakura.

Then atem went up to yami and said

" i am sorry for what said to you and the others before and also what i tried to do ..."

" well atem i for give you but have you forgive me as well for just surprising you instead of telling you " said yami

" yes i have yami but if you want we could try and this village if you want us to you all " said atem

Yami seto bakura and marik looked at their mothers and fathers with puppy eyes sayinf please let them stay .

So izzy and mickey and the rest looked at each other then back to the children who still had puppy eyes on their faces .

Then mickey and izzy both said

" alright they can help out first... but staying they need to earn our trust ok "

" ok morther, father " said yami while seto , bakura and marik where all jumping up and down . then they stoppped and izzy andall the rest of the morthers bought out the babies and gave them to yami seto marik and bakura .

* * *

After izzy and the others gave yami and the rest their children .

Izzy , may , lilly , jill , mickey , jack , william and lee all went to give their own children a private moment with atem and the others .

Yami and the other where alone with there lovers and yami said to all of the demons

" would you all like to see your children or kits to you "

Atem and the rest all nodded a yes to yami .So seto showed joey his son and joey was made up with him . marik showed his daughter to malik and he was so happy the he had a daughter .

Then bakura went up to ryou and show him his twin's and ryou cried out of joy. Then it was yami's turn to show yugi and atem their children and both of the where really made up that yami had twins . Then atem and all the others roared in joy and all the babies heard their fathers . Then all the babies all looked up to there fathers and done a tiny roar and giggle . then atem and all the others nuzzled their human mates and they all left to go to sleep . And let their human mates rest .

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

It had been a few months and atem and the rest of the demons helped the village and they earned the villagers trust .

Atem and the others seen more of there children a lot more .

Yami and the all the others where happy that they got to their lovers a lot more as well .

The children where happy that they had their parents and they would grow up with their grandparent's and parents living together .

But their fathers had to go a few couple day to do what they had to . But they all lived together had a family .

 **the end**


	39. Chapter 39

**LOVEROFHELL .../ NOTE ... ::::**

 **I hoped you enjoy reading this story .** **Because i have enjoyed righting it .** **And plus this was my first ever story i have made . Please tell me that you enjoyed this ... so i can right more story's and continue writing and make better story's thank you .**


End file.
